We Belong Together
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: KYAA ! CHAP 5 IS UP ! CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL baca aja author cakep tidak pandai membuat sunmary ! jangan lupa ripiu nya
1. Chapter 1

**_We Belong Together - ChanBaek (GS)_**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (Namja)  
Byun / Park Baekhyun (Yeoja)  
Wu Yi Fan (Namja)  
Huang Zi Tao ( Yeoja)  
Bang/ Park Yongguk (Chanyeol brother's)  
Kim/ Park Himchan (Yeoja/Chanyeol Sister in law)  
Kim/Park Suho (Chanyeol Appa)  
Zhang/ Park Yi Xing (Chanyeol Eomma)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt.

Rating : T+

Warning : **GS ! TYPO !**

Sunmarry : _Forever?_

.

.

.

''Eomma ! Aku tidak mau !''bantah namja tampan yang mempunyai tinggi 185 itu sengit menatap sang eomma, sedangkan sang eomma hanya melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada santai sembari tersenyum sinis.

''kau harus pilih salah satu Park Chanyeol, ceraikan Baekhyun istrimu yang tidak bisa memberimu keturunan itu ! atau kau menikah lagi dengan yeoja piliha eomma tanpa menyeraikan istrimu itu?''tanya sang eomma yang bernama lengkap Park Yi Xing atau kerap di sapa Lay kepada anak keduanya bernama Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol namja tampan yang memiliki tinggi 185 itu hanya menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan tidak mengerti kemana arah fikiran sang eomma.

''eomma akan memberikanmu waktu sampai besok pagi, fikirkan matang-matang !''ujar Lay dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sedang kan Chanyeol hanya melontarkan kata-kata umpatan dari bibirnya, saking kesalnya kepada sang eomma, kenapa eommanya begitu ingin memisahkannya dengan sang istri tercintanya bernama Byun Baekhyun ah tepatnya sekarang nama itu sudah terganti menjadi Park Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol mengusap kasar rambut pirang gelapnya kesal dan berjalan menuju lantai satu menuju ke arah kamarnya.  
Membuka pelan pintu bercat putih pucat itu pelan dan kembali menutup nya secara perlahan juga, tersenyum melihat sang istri yang sedang berdiri di balkon menatap pemandangan kota malam dari lantai kamarnya.  
Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja mungil itu mesra membuat sang empunya terkaget, namun detik kemudian senyum terpajang manis di bibir merah muda naturalnya saat melihat siapa pelaku yang memeluk pinggang nya begitu posesive.

''Baekhyunnie kenapa belum tidur eum?''

''aku belum mengantuk yeollie''  
jawab yeoja mungil bernama Baekhyun ini pelan dan membalikkan badannya yang hanya setinggi dada Chanyeol, mendongak menatap suami nya yang sangat tampan dan tidak pernah bosan untuk di tatap setiap menit dan detik.

''Yeollie mian he, aku membuatmu dan keluargamu kecewa karena tidak bisa memberimu keturunan d-''

''sstt Baekhyunnie, dengar, kau tidak mengecewakan siapapun, memang Tuhan belum mehendaki kita untuk mempunyai baby''potong Chanyeol lembut dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat mengalir di mata sipit Baekhyun.

''tapi Yeollie, Lay eomma sangat ingin mempunyai keturunan darimu Yeollie''

''Baekhyunnie sudahlah jangan di bahas, kalau Tuhan sudah mehendakki kita untuk bisa merawat baby pasti akan datang saatnya''hibur Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan membuka sedikit mulutnya saat bibir Chanyeol mendarat dibibirnya melancarkan aksi lidah Chanyeol memasuki mulut mungilnya, Chanyeol menekan tekuk Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuat Baekhyun berjinjit dengan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mengalungkan kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya, Baekhyun menarik bibirnya yang sedang dikulum Chanyeol karena sangat membutuhkan udara, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir manis itu dan berjalan menuju ranjang mereka, menidurkan pelan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan mesra mereka, dan terjadilah malam itu dimana Baekhyun mendesah di bawah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, dengan angkuhnya matahari menerpakan sinarnya ke permungkaan bumi, sehingga sinar itu memasuki jendela kamar dimana dua sijoli yang masih asik menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka, Baekhyun yang merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol, kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya dari aktivitas mereka semalam yang begitu menguras tenaga.  
30 menit waktu yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk mandi , selesai memakai baju dan mengikat rambutnya Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang dan menepuk halus pipi Chanyeol yang masih asik tertidur nyenyak.

''yeollie bangun, Yeollie-ah nanti telat berangkat ke kantor''

''eumhhh 5 menit lagi baby''gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengapit gemas hidung Chanyeol.

''ayolah Yeollie, jangan malas ! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya''ancam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika saat pendengaran nya mendengar ancaman dari Baekhyun.

''mwo? Andwee !''ujar Chanyeol dan memeluk Baekhyun, membuat yeoja manis itu terkekeh.

''ya sudah sana mandi''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun membersihkan tempat tidurnya, setelah selesai kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju arah luar kamar menuju dapur.

''pagi eomma''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Lay menatap Baekhyun malas.

''hm''dengung Lay sang mertua, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum manis walau di paksakan dan berinisiatif membantu Lay menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

''morning eomma,,, pagi Baekhyunnie''ujar Himchan semangat sembari membawa bayi bernama Zelo di gendongannya.

''aigooo cucu eomma, pagi sayang''ujar Lay dan mengambil Zelo dari gendongan sang menantu.

''wah hime , Yongguk beruntung mendapatkan mu yang bisa memberinya keturunan beda dengan istrinya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa di harapkan''sindir Lay, Baekhyun hanya memaksakkan senyumannya mendengar sindiran sang mertua yang begitu sangat menohok hati, Himchan yang sadar dan tidak suka dengan aura akward segera istri dari Yongguk ini menghibur Baekhyun.

''wahh, masak apa Baekhyunniee? Sepertinya enak , aku bantu ne''teriak Himchan heboh membuat Baekhyun tertawa lucu kemudian mengangguk, melupakan sejenak masalah dengan sang mertua karena hiburan konyol dari yeoja cantik bernama asli Kim Himcan itu.

.

.

.

''wah sepertinya kita bisa di terima menjadi koki Baekhyunnie''heboh Himchan dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

''baiklah , aku mau memanggil Chanyeol dulu ne''ujar Baekhyun dan diAngguki jawaban dari Himchan.  
Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah kekamar nya dan suaminya kemudian membuka pelan pintu bercat putih itu, senyum terukir di bibir nya saat melihat Chanyeol sibuk belajar bagaimana cara memasang dasi yang rapi, kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan mengambil ahli dari tangan Chanyeol, dengan seriusnya Baekhyun memakaikan dasi Chanyeol dengan sedikit menjinjit kan kakinya.

''selesai''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis baekhyun, dan terakhir bibir keduanya menyatu, melumat pelan cherry mungil nan menggoda milik Baekhyun den lembut, Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari kuluman Chanyeol sehinggan menimbulkan bunyi khas, sebelum suaminya itu terangsang dan berakhir di ranjang kemudian Chanyeol akan terlambat ke kantor, dan baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

''sudah, sekarang kajja sarapan''ujar baekhyun dan mendorong punggung Chanyeol keluar kamar, Chanyeol hanya menggerutu kesal karena belum puas dengan bibir mungil nan manis milik istrinya itu.

#ruang makan.

''bagaimana Chanyeol? Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?''tanya Lay memecah kan keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan itu.

''aku tidak pilih kedua nya eomma''ujar Chanyeol mantap membuat sang eomma sedikit dongkol akan jawaban yang akurat tersebut.

''tidak bisa ! Ceraikan dia !''ancam Lay menunjuk Baekhyun.

''atau ! Kau mau menikah dengan yeoja pilihan eomma Park Chanyeol''ancam Lay tajam.

''lay-ah sudah lah yeobbo, jangan memberikan penawaran yang aneh aneh''ujar Suho frustasi menceramahi istrinya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

''sudahlah Joonmyunnie, pergi berang kerja sana''ujar Lay , Suho hanya menatap malas sang istri dan langsung beranjak dari meja makan.  
Yongguk yang sedang menyuapi Zelo yang ada di pangkuan Himchan menatap kaget ke arah sang eomma yang di patuhinya itu.

''eomma ! Kenapa eomma memberi pilihan berat ! Kemana arah fikiran eomma ! Chanyeol kan sudah besar biar dia yang menghadapi masalah rumah tangga nya !''bela Yongguk, karena Yongguk juga berfikir jika dia ada di posisi Chanyeol dia yakin langsung saja pergi dan kawin lari dengan Himchan, mungkin.

''diam kau Park Yongguk ! Lebih baik kau pergi berangkat ke kantor mu, karena nanti ada rapat dengan presdir Kang !''kecam Lay tajam, Yongguk hanya memutar matanya malas melihat sikap sang eomma, kemudian berpamitan dengan anak dan istrinya dan menyusul Suho sang appa meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

''tidak apa-apa Yeollie, kalau itu memang jalan yang terbaik''lirih Baekhyun menunduk menahan sakit di hatinya yang begitu menusuk.

''see? Dia saja setuju''ujar Lay santai.

''arhggg ! Terserah eomma saja !''ujar Chanyeol kesal mengacak rambut nya yang sudah rapi itu menjadi beranTakan.

''baik ! Kau akan menikah dengan yeoja pilihan eomma, 2 hari lagi eomma akan mengadakan acara perenikah kan secara sederhana dan yang tau hanya keluarga besar kita saja''ujar Lay santai kemudian beranjak, Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, Zelo si mungil berusia 13 bulan itu mengankat tangan nya ke udara dan mengusap pipi mungil Baekhyun seakan namja cilik itu merasakan apa yang di derita oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat tangan mungil yang mengusap pipinya, tersenyum dan mengecup bayi menggemaskan yang ada di pangkuan Himchan.

''gomawo sayang''ujar Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Zelo, membuat Zelo terkikik kegelian, Himchan hanya tersenyum melihat anak nya itu.

''Yeollie lebih baik kau berangkat kerja ne''ujar Baekhyun dan merapikan rambut berantakan Chanyeol dengan jari-jari lentiknya, Chanyeol menatap dalam ke wajah Baekhyun yang sangat di cintainya itu.

''ne, aku berangkat dulu baby, dada Zelo''ujar Chanyeol memainkan tangan Zelo kekiri dan kekanan.

''ne dada Chanyeol ajjusii''ujar Himchan mewakili jawaban dari sang anak.

''aku pergi sayang, saranghae''ujar Chanyeol dan mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

''sabar ne Baekhyunniee''hibur Himchan dan mengelus pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hari dimana akan berlangsungnya Chanyeol akan menikah dengan yeoja pilihan sang eomma pun tiba.

''aku dan Junmyunnie akan menjemput yeoja itu dulu''ujar Lay dan menarik tangan Suho.

**#di lain tempat#**

''aishhh naga mesum ! Ini semua karena mu, aku kan jadi telat di acara pernikahan ku''rutuk yeoja manis tinggi bermata panda itu sembari memakai bajunya, sedangkan namja yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum mesum dengan tubuh naked nya yang ditutupi selimut sampai batas perut menatap sang yeoja yang sedang menggerutu sembari memakai pakaian itu -,-

TbC

_(mungkin ini bisa di bilang prolog , coment di atas 8 saya lanjut kalau di bawah 8 saya biarkan jadi penghuni akun saya (?) #dibakar readers..see you next chap guys #cium atu2_

_terima kasih banyak yang udah nyempetin waktu baca ff abal-abal saya ini, sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih..._

**_salam VIPBABY ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Belong Together.**

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun / Park Baekhyun.  
Bang / Park Yongguk.  
Kim / Park Himchan.  
Zhang / Park Yi Xing (Chan and Bang eomma)  
Kim/ Park Joon Myeon (Suho - Chan and Bang Appa)  
Huang Zi Tao.  
Wu Yi Fan (Kris).

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt.

Rating : T+

Note : aduhhh ! (?) terima kasih banyak yang udah rela nge review di part sebelumnya, jadi semangat saia melanjutkan ff nya kekeke (cium zelo) eh? Hahaha maklum lah saya lagi tergila-gila ama ini maknae bongsor

Warning : **TYPO , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN GET OUT ! BYE-BYE !**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING GUYS

.

.

.

''eumhhh Kriss ''desah Tao saat Kris terus mencium ah tidak, tepatnya melumat bibir merah natural itu, Tao berusaha menghentikan tindakan Kris yang sedikit brutal sebelum berjalan ketahap yang lebih panas.

Tok..tok..

''Krisss...eumhh''Tao menahan wajah Kris dengan jari lentiknya saat Kris berusaha untuk melumat bibir tipis nya lagi, Tao menatap Kris kemudian menggeleng, terdengar decakan dari bibir Kris.

''kau tidak dengar ada yang mengetuk pintu Kris?''tanya Tao dan segera berjalan menuju pintu apartement mereka dan membuka pelan pintu bercat putih itu, mata Tao seketika membulat melihat siapa pelaku yang mengetuk pintu apartementnya.

''ehh..Lay Ajjumma''sapa Tao berusaha tenang, Lay tersenyum.

''apa kau sudah siap Tao?''

''ah mian-he, Lay ajjumma , saya menunggu oppa dulu, apakah terlalu merepotkan ?''ujar Tao sopan, Lay tersenyum dan mengusap surai merah ikal milik Tao.

''gwanchana , sayang jangan panggil ajjumma, panggil saja eomma ne''

''ah ne..ajju eh Lay eomma''ujar Tao sedikit kikuk, Lay tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

''eomma tunggu di mobil''ujar Lay dan pergi meninggalkan apartement Tao, Tao bernafas lega , ternyata Lay tidak mencurigainya.

''aigoo Kris ! Kau malah bersantai-santai ! Ayolah Kris, atau kita putus ! Dan aku -''

''ah ne baby, maaf..maaf ok''bujuk Kris segera, Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan membenarkan kemeja putih yang Kris kenakan.

''ck kau tampan oppa''bisik Tao dan menarik Kris tepatnya di bagian dasi lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan apartement sebelum Lay benar-benar curiga.

.

.

.

#dilain Tempat#

Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti mengumpat kata-kata kasar yang terus keluar dari dua belah bibirnya, eomma-nya benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kemana arah fikiran sang eomma, Dunia dan kalian semua harus tau kalau Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun seorang biarpun Baekhyun tidak bisa memberinya keturunan, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli karena Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya bukan ada apa nya !

Puk

Chanyeol merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya.

''Yongguk Hyung''lirih Chanyeol.

''maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, eomma sungguh sangat keras kepala''terang Yongguk, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris mengingat sifat sang eomma yang sungguh sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun hanya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memberi Chanyeol keturunan atau mungkin ada sebab lain.

''Yonggukkie''ujar Himchan, Yongguk dan Chanyeol melihat kearah pintu dimana seorang yeoja cantik (Himchan) sedang menggendong anak berusia 11 bulan menghampiri mereka, Yongguk mengambil zelo dari gendongan Himchan, Himchan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan iba.

''lebih baik kau temui Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah''usul Himchan.

''dimana istriku hyung?''tanya Chanyeol.

''tadi aku melihat nya masuk ke dalam gereja kecil di bagian timur''jawab Himchan, Chanyeol mengangguk , mencium pipi zelo sang keponakannya sebentar kemudian pergi menuju gereja kecil yang ada di bagian timur, 5 menit berjalan menuju gereja kecil yang terpencil, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu gereja tersebut, berjalan menuju dimana seseorang wanita mungil nan cantik sedang serius dalam meminta permintaan kepada sang Tuhan, Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun, sebuah senyuman pedih terhias di wajah tampannya, kemudian mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan , yaitu berdoa kepada sang Tuhan.

'Tuhan izinkanlah aku dan Baekhyun bersatu untuk selamanya sampai maut yang memisahkan kami, ku mohon' doa Chanyeol di dalam hati.

''Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun pelan dan segera beranjak dari acar ber-doanya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu gereja, tapi sayang pas di langkah yang ketiga Baekhyun merasakan lengannya di tarik seseorang dan membawa tubuh mungilnya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu hangat, Baekhyun menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit di dadanya saat menghadapi sang suami harus berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang, kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

''percayalah Baekkie , aku hanya milikmu, aku hanya mencintaimu, ku mohon percayalah''bisik Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun membalas pelukan dari sang suami kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

''aku percaya, memang ini resiko untukku yeolli, karena tidak bisa memberimu keturunan dan aku-'' terlambat ! Bibir mungil itu tiba-tiba berhenti berucap karena bibir Chanyeol telah mengunci bibir merah natural itu, melumat dan menghisap nya pelan dan sangat lembut sehingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk melanda hatinya, Baekhyun meremas jas yang Chanyeol kenakan, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat dia tau kalau nanti bibir Chanyeol yang selalu memanjakannya akan terbagi dengan perempuan lain, kalau boleh Baekhyun jujur , sebenarnya dia belum siap untuk menghadapi rintangan yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya, cobaan ini begitu berat, Baekhyun tidak tau apakah dia masih bisa bertahan, ntah lah hanya Tuhan yang tau.  
Chanyeol berharap waktu bisa berhenti, cukup hanya ada Baekhyun dan dia, Chanyeol terus melumat dan menautkan lidah nya ke lidah Baekhyun , menarik dagu Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, Tuhan harus tau betapa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun !

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari hisapan Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol, ya Tuhan betapa tampannya namja bermarga Park ini, sungguh.

''cukup Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun pelan.

''Baekkie''

''kajja , nanti terlambat, acara pernikahanmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun menuju luar gereja.

''Chanyeol''ujar Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terus menariknya tidak mengindahkan teriakkan Baekhyun yang sedikit keras.

''Yongguk Hyung''teriak Chanyeol, Yongguk yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan Himchan dan anak mereka Zelo, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol.

''ne?''

''aku pinjam mobilmu''

''untuk apa?''

''kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku hyung''ujar Chanyeol.

''mwo ! Chanyeol apa kau gila !'' kaget Yongguk saat mengetahui apa maksud dari sang dongsaeng.

''Chanyeol terima'' teriak Himchan melempar kunci mobil Yongguk, dengan lincah Chanyeol menangkap kunci mobil yang di terima Himchan.

''thanks noona''ujar Chanyeol dan kembali menarik Baekhyun, Himchan tersenyum dan bergumam 'semoga berhasil dan berbahagialah'

''hime''ujar Yongguk menatap Himchan.

''wae?''tanya Himchan enteng , terkikik geli saat Zelo mengusapkan rambutnya di dagu Himchan.

''apa yang kau lakukan?''

''sstt...kita diam saja, anggap saja kita tidak mengetahui apa-apa''ujar Himchan enteng dan menggeletik perut Zelo.

''hyaahaha''bayi kecil yang di gelitik tertawa lebar saat sang eomma terus menggelitik perutnya.

.

.

.

''Yeolliee kita mau kemana? Yeollie ku mohon jangan bertindak gila''ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terus fokus memperhatikan jalan.

''Yeollie''ujar Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa jengkel.

''YA ! PARK CHANYEOL !''teriak Baekhyun , Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur kemudian menatap kearah Baekhyun yang membalas menatapnya.

''Yeollie ! Putar arah, dan kembalilah ke pernikahanmu sebelum Lay eomma murka''ujar Baekhyun.

''tidak''ujar Chanyeol.

''Park Chanyeol''

''tidak''

''Park Chan-''

Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium tepat dibibir yang membuat nafsunya terus memuncak itu.  
Melumat dan menggigit sedikit kasar bibir mungil Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tidak kunjung membiarkan lidah Chanyeol merajai mulutnya, tangan Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan terus menghisap serta menautkan dalam lidah mereka, jujur selama Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan tingkah Chanyeol seliar dan sedikit kasar ini, Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa emosi nya namja tampan bermarga Park ini melalui ciuman ini.

''eumhhh''lirihan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai sedikit sesak akibat terlampau dalam bibir mereka menyatu sehingga tidak ada ruang untuk Baekhyun menghirup secercah udara.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya, saat dirinya benar-benar butuh menghirup udara, Chanyeol kembali merangsang Baekhyun dengan melumat mengigit dan menghisap kuat leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang benar-benar sudah lemas hanya bisa meremas pundak kokoh Chanyeol dengan jari-jari mungilnya berusaha menahan Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa , tenaga Chanyeol begitu kuat di banding tubuh mungilnya.

''Yeollieee''lirih Baekhyun dengan nafas yang sangat tidak beraturan, keringat mulai meluncur dari dahinya dan turun menuju leher, Chanyeol menjilat air itu menuju arah yang berlawanan (dari bawah keatas) Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tepar duluan dengan tubuh yang begitu sangat lemas menatap balik Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sayu, benar-benar pose yang membuat nafsu birahi seorang Park Chanyeol bangkit.  
Chanyeol menyampingkan rambut panjang Baekhyun ke bahu kiri kemudian memendamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih nan jenjang milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan saat bibir Chanyeol sedikit terbuka dengan lidah yang mengelitik lehernya kemudian menghisap leher putih jenjang miliknya dengan kuat.

''Yeollieeee''lirih Baekhyun sedikit mendesah meremas kuat kemeja Chanyeol saat merasakan betapa kuatnya Chanyeol menghisap lehernya, jari panjang Chanyeol menurunkan resleting belakang dress putih Baekhyun hingga keujung, dan membuka kaitan bra yang Baekhyun kenakan.

''Yeollie jebal''lirih Baekhyun dan menahan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah di penuhi nafsu itu dengan tangan nya.

Tangan Chanyeol menurunkan dress Baekhyun hingga keperut , membuat ehm area pribadi bagian atas Baekhyun terpampang jelas, dan selanjutnya fikirkan saja sendiri ne.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah resah menunggu mempelai lelaki yang tidak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

''Yongguk kemana adikmu?''tanya Lay.

''aku tidak tau eomma''ujar Yongguk santai , Lay berdecak marah dan berjalan ke arah kamar Chanyeol, dan see ! puncak kemarahan Lay benar - benar sudah di ambang batas.

''anak sialan itu pasti kabur ! Ah shit ! Dengan cara apa lagi aku bisa memisahkan mereka !''umpat Lay, Suho yang melihat tingkah sang istri hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek , dia sudah lelah untuk memperingati sang istri yang sungguh sangat keras kepala.  
Suho menghampiri anak pertamanya dan mengambil ahli Zelo dari gendongan Yongguk.

''Yongguk-ah, appa yakin kau tau dimana Chanyeol berada''ujar Suho, Yongguk melirik ke arah sang appa kemudian mengangguk pelan, Suho hanya tersenyum tipis dan beralih menatap zelo yang berada di gendongan nya yang membalas tatapan Suho, seakan bayi mungil itu menantang nya.

''tatatata''ntah berbicara apa bayi mungil bernama Zelo itu seakan curhat kepada sang Grend-Pa.  
Suho hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan meniru gaya berbicara Zelo.

''Park Yongguk ! Kau pasti tau dimana beradanya anak sialan itu !''ujar Lay penuh kemarahan dan menatap anak sulungnya, membuat Zelo kaget melihat tampang Lay yang murka, Himchan yang baru datang segera mengambil Zelo dari gendongan Suho saat wajah anaknya sudah berubah dengan hidung pipi yang memerah oh dan jangan lupa dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

''aku tidak tau eomma ! Dan bisa kah eomma ubah ucapan eomma ! Chanyeol itu anak eomma bukan anak Sialan''jelas Yongguk, Lay hanya berdecak mendengar jawaban dari Yongguk yang selalu membela Chanyeol.

''aku akan menyuruh anak buah ku untuk mencarinya ! Dan lihat saja anak itu !''gerutu Lay dan mengotak atik ponsel nya.

''apa yang eomma lakukan''ujar Yongguk.

''mencarinya dan segera membawanya kemari ! Kau diam lah !''ujar Lay.

''Lay-ah, sudah lah Lay''ujar Suho, Lay menatap malas ke arah sang suami dan melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Suho kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

''ya begitu lah eomma mu Yongguk-ah''ujar Suho dan segera menyusul Lay.

''Gukkie coba kau hubungi Chanyeol'' ujar Himchan.

''tidak, kita akan menemuinya''ujar Yongguk, Himchan mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke arah mobil pribadi Himchan, karena mobil Yongguk di bawa oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Nafas kedua pasangan sijoli itu benar benar tidak beradu, keringat yang memandikan tubuh mereka berdua dengan wajah yang masih dikuasai nafsu dimana sang wanita cantik dengan bertubuh mungil masih setia terduduk di pangkuan sang namja dengan pose dimana junior sang namja masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya, ya, yeoja itu Baekhyun , menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyaeol mendengar detakan jantung Chanyeol yang begitu cepat sama hal dengan pacuan detak jantungnya.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dan mensejajarkan wajah nya ke wajah cantik Baekhyun kemudian mengecup kilas bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena kelelahan.

''Yeolli belum puas kah?''tanya Baekhyun pelan dan mengangkat pelan tubuhnya melepaskan tubuhnya dari junior Chanyeol kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

''dimana dalamanku?''tanya Baekhyun mencari dimana Briefs nya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang dengan santainya Chanyeol memainkan dalaman Baekhyun dengan pandangan mesum.

''aishh sinikan''ujar Baekhyun berusaha merebut dalamannya, Chanyeol tersenyum pervert kemudian menggeleng.

''oh ayolah Yeollie, aku sudah tidak betah seperti ini''

''ani, kau terlihat sexy''desah Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

''oh stop it''kesal Baekhyun dan merampas cepat dalamannya, kemudian memakainya pelan, Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat di cintainya itu dengan pandangan pervert.

''mana Bra-ku Yeollie, aku tau kau pasti menyembunyikannya''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memainkan Bra berwarna hitam milik Baekhyun.

''cium aku dulu''

''oh ayolah Yeollie''

''mau atau-''

''baiklah''

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya kemudian melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit liar, Chanyeol menekan tekuk leher Baekhyun dan terus memperdalam ciuman mereka, berperang lidah satu sama lain seakan tidak ada yang ingin mengalah diantara sepihak, Baekhyun menarik wajahnya sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi khas saat bibir mereka terpisah secara sepihak.

''mana?''

''baiklah''ujar Chanyeol dan membantu Baekhyun memakai Bra berwarna hitamnya.

''Yeollie apa kau akan bertelanjang seperti ini ? cepat pakai bajumu''ujar Baekhyun menatap horor ke arah sang suami, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mesum dan kembali mengecup kilas bibir Baekhyun kemudian kembali memakai bajunya seperti semula.  
Setelah selesai Chanyeol pindah kekemudi depan di ikuti dengan Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sederhana.

''kita mau kemana Yeollie?''

''ke apartemantku Baekkie''

''sejak kapan kau memiliki sebuah apartement ? dan kau tidak memberi tahu ku Yeollie?''

''anio Chagie bukan begitu, sebenarnya itu Yongguk hyung yang memberikannya ke pada kita, tapi hanya aku yang tau, sebab aku tau hari ini akan datang''jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

Setelah sampai di sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah, Baekhyun segera melesat kekamar mandi yang tersedia di apartement mewah itu, karena dia benar-benar merasa badannya sangat lengket, karena aktivitas nya dengan sang suami di dalam mobil tadi, Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh tingginya di sofa berwana merah darah yang berhadapan dengan jendela kaca yang sangat besar sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris jika mengingat kelakuan sang eomma yang begitu sangat terobsesi ingin memisahkannya dengan sang pujaan hati, Chanyeol masih teringat bagaimana dulu di saat Chanyeol memberi tahu sang eomma dia akan menikahi Baekhyun, dan tidak semudah itu membuat sang eomma dengan mudah nya merestui hubungan mereka, sewaktu masa pacaran sang eomma terus meneror Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun sempat memaksa Chanyeol agar meng-akhiri hubungan mereka dan melupakannya, tapi memang dasar Chanyeol yang begitu sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan terus memohon kepada Lay agar bisa merestui hubungan mereka.

Cklek

''Yeollie kau tidak mandi?''tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih melamun menghadap jendela, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pipi gembil istrinya sayang.

''ne Baekkie''ujar Chanyeol kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan lebih memilih untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang masih basah.

Ting tong ting

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang asik bercanda gurau di atas ranjang mereka menghentikan aksi candaan saat mendengar ada yang menekan bel apartement mereka.

Chanyeol beranjak di ikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Cklek

''Hyung?''tanya Chanyeol saat melihat sosok Yongguk berserta istri dan anak nya (zelo).

''masuk Hyung''ujar Chanyeol, Yongguk dan Himchan pun memasuki apartement Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sofa berwarna putih, Yongguk menatap Chanyeol kemudian berkata

''eomma marah besar, saat mengetahui kau kabur''

Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya frustasi dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

''terus aku harus bagaimana Hyung?''tanya Chanyeol.

''aku tidak tau kau harus bagaimana Chanyeol-ah''ujar Yongguk.

''turuti kata hatimu saja Chanyeol-ah''usul Himchan.

''ne noona''angguk Chanyeol, Himchan mengambil ponsel yang berdering di dalam tasnya.

''ne yeobbosseyo yongjae-ah?''

''mwo ! Ah ne aku segera kesana'' ujar Himchan tergesah dan segera mematikan ponselnya.

''waeyo hime?''

''Daehyun masuk rumah sakit gukkie''

''mwo ! Kajja kita ke rumah sakit, hm lebih baik zelo titipkan dulu kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kasihan, zelo harus beristirahat''ujar Yongguk.

''ne, em..Baekkie aku menitipkan Zelo dulu ne''ujar Himchan, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil Zelo dari gendongan Himchan.

''ya sudah kami pergi dulu, kaja Gukkie'' ujar Himchan dan di angguki Chanyeol Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian Yongguk dan Himchan, Zelo hanya menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca, kenapa sang eomma meninggalkannya, begitulah fikir bayi berusia 11 bulan lebih itu.

Baekhyun mengusap sayang kepala Zelo.

''sebentar ne sayang, Himchan eomma dan Yongguk appa sedang menjenguk Daehyun dulu ne, anak pintar''bujuk Baekhyun sembari terus mengusap kepalaa Zelo, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sifat ke ibuan istrinya saat membujuk Zelo.

''huks huks''terdengar isakan dari ke dua bibir Zelo membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget.

''aigoo Zeloo kenapa sayang..sstttstttt''bujuk Baekhyun.

''huwaaa huwaaa''tiba - tiba Zelo menangis kencang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol khawatir.

''omo apa Zelo lapar? Yeollie lebih baik kau beli susu Bayi di sepermarket depan, cepat Yeollie, sepertinya Zelo lapar''ujar Baekhyun.

''ah ne Baekkie, sabar ne baby''ujar Chanyeol mengusap sayang rambut Zelo kemudian melesat keluar menuju supermarket terdekat, Baekhyun terus membujuk zelo agar tidak menangis lagi.

''mamama huwaaaa mamama nene nene''tangisan Zelo terus pecah membuat Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir akan keponakannya ini, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

''biar ku buat kan dulu susu untuk Zelo Yeollie, gendong Zelo dulu ne''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil Zelo dari gendongan Baekhyun dan berusaha membujuk Zelo agar tidak menangis lagi, Baekhyun pergi ke dapur menyiapkan susu untuk Zelo, setelah selesai Baekhyun memberikan susu botol itu ke Zelo, tapi Zelo menolaknya.

''eh? Baekkie, mungkin Zelo tidak menyukai susu botol, setauku Zelo kan biasa meminum ASI''ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap air mata Zelo yang mengalir deras.

''huwa nene nene !''

''coba saja susui Baekkie''usul Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap horor suaminya, yang benar saja, dia kan tidak mempunyai ASI, dasar gila.

''punyaku tidak ada ASI nya Yeollie''ujar Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

''ah iya, tapi mungkin Zelo akan tertipu, dan coba saja''ujar Chanyeol semakin kalang kabut saat Zelo terus merengek, Baekhyun dengan ragu mengangguk dan membuka dua kancing kimononya, jujur, payudara Baekhyun memang besar apalagi semenjak ia menikah dengan Chanyeol.

''stt baby Zelo tenanglah sayang''bujuk Baekhyun dan membuka pengait bra depannya, kemudian mengarahkan payudara kanan nya ke arah Zelo, Zelo menghisap puting Baekhyun layaknya susu itu benar-benar mempunyai asi, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol dirinya sementara, dan benar usul Chanyeol benar benar berbuah hasil yang sangat Bagus, Zelo berhenti menangis dan terus mengenyot (?) Breast Baekhyun walaupun tidak mengeluarkan ASI sedikit pun.

''eh''ujar Zelo khas bayi bingung melihat payudara Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan air, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik melihat kebingungan wajah Zelo yang sangat lucu, Chanyeol yang gemas mengecup pipi gembil Zelo.

''akhh ! Zelo menggigitnya Yeollie''ujar Baekhyun saat bayi yang masih dalam pertubuhan gigi itu mengigit Breast Baekhyun gemas karena tidak kunjung mengeluarkan air kesukaan nya.

''omo jinjja, hahaha kau tertipu Zelo sayang'' ujar Chanyeol menoel noel pipi Zelo, dan 25 menit kemudian tiba tiba Zelo tertidur dengan sendirinya sembari menghisap Breast Baekhyun yang tidak mengeluarkan ASI, Baekhyun melepaskan pelan bibir Zelo dari breast nya kemudian membaringkan bayi itu di ranjang King Seize mereka.

''good night anak nakal''bisik Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi Zelo.

Saat Baekhyun ingin membetulkan Bra dan bajunya tiba tiba sebuah tangan menghalangnya.

''eh Yeollie?''

''sekarang giliranku yang menyusu''bisik Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun menuju sofa, dan terjadilah adegan R-M

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

**Balasan Ripiyuuu \\^o^/**

**ChrisAidenicKey :hahaha ne kakak makasih ya kak udah ripiu**

**KaiLu : benarkah? Kekeke ne terima kasih banyak**

**AiiAy-Chan : jinjja? Hahaha iya Chanyeol kasihan ne, ne ne terima kasih banyak**

**nissaa : ne , disini Lay perannya Antagonis, omo lagu dangdut? hehe saya gak tau chingu**

**Riyoung Kim : pasti, thanks ya**

**Guest : ah ne , salam kenal juga**

**365 : kyaa ! Benarkah aku cantik? #ambil kaca, plak Ne terimakasih ya**

**Hyobin : omo baekkie siapa? Hati hati ntar si park marah hahaha, kekeke aigoo ripiu nya panjang amat chingi kekeke, terima kasih ya #ppoppo**

**PrincePink : aduh ada orang sunda kekeke, gimana cara buat baek hamil? Ne lay emang kejam #plak, terima kasih ya**

**Cho : kekeke lay gege kejam ne, ne baekkie selalu sabar kok selama di samping author #plak dibakar chanyeol.**  
**Terima kasih ya**

**hae-yha :ahhaha ne ne, terima kasih ya**

**Tsabitah N Salsa : baekyeol ga nikah? Kan baekhyun ama chanyeol nya udah nikah , jangan jangan apa kekeke, ne terima kasih ne**

**Lkireii0521 : hahaha ne terima kasih ne**

**noonecareaboutme : kekeke ne lay jahat ne #plak, ne terima kasih udah ripiu**

**Jijiyoyo : benarkah? Terima kasih ne**

**SunSHY : hahaha ne ne, terima kasih ya**

**Sehun's Wife : lay emang tega kekeke ne terima kasih ne**

**baconeggyeol :hahaha tau aja? Kekeke wani piro? Ne ne terima kasih ya**

**baekyeolssi : ne kasian chanbaek , gomawo dah ripiu**

**kimei135 : heboh? Ah pengen lihat gimana heboh nya chingu kalau chanbaek tak bersatu kakaka terima kasih ne**

**Namu Hwang : kekeke ne tau aja, peramal ya? Ramalin author dong bisa gak jodoh ama zelo ama GD hahaha #plak, terimakasih ya**

**Lee Eun Ho : kris nya lagi bobo ama saya #plak di wushu tao, ne terima kasih ya**

**mitatitu :pasti di lanjut terimakasih dah ripiu ne**

**Wewww terimakasihh reader deulll, padahal ini ff jelek banget, kekeke terima kasih banyak ya, istrinya sinyster #tunjuk diri, mau pergi dulu dadadadadada see you next part guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanBaek - We Belong Together3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istrinya ZeloGd.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun/Park Baekhyun.  
Bang/Park Yongguk.  
Kim/Park Himchan.  
Zelo.  
Huang Zi Tao.  
Wu Yi Fan.  
Zhang/Park Yi Xing.  
Kim/Park Suho.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Lemon.

Rating : M

**Warning** : TYPO ! GS !

Note :** aduhh anda tau tidak ! Karna saya membaca ripiu anda semua saya tidak jadi berhenti menjadi author ! Asalkan anda semua tau ! Tadi tu saya udah nekad untuk tidak melanjutkan nih FF karena rayuan setan yang bilang ke saya (ngapain loe capek2 nulis ff kagak digaji, lagian ngepost di ffn itu banyak silent reader nya !) ok saya mulai berfikir apa yang sepupu saya bilang itu benar, tapi akkhhh anda terus coment di ff jelek saya ini bahkan di ff saya yang lain, dan itu terus membuat saya tersenyum gaje membaca coment2 anda, (bacot lu thor lanjutttt !)**

_Song (NP)_  
_BAP : Coma._  
_Bigbang : Blue._  
_Henry : Trap._

* * *

Matahari pagi dengan gagah nya memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi, dan parahnya sinar itu menembus kaca jendela kamar dua sijoli dan seorang bayi lelaki yang masih asik dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing, eum tapi ada yang aneh, salah satu dari mereka yaitu yeoja mungil dan manis mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat sinar itu menerpa wajah cantik alaminya, melihat kekanan dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman indah saat melihat wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas mungkin masih lelah karena aktivitas mereka semalan, karna Chanyeol lah yang paling semangat semalam, mata indah nya melihat bayi yang berada diantara mereka, yang ternyata masih tertidur nyenyak dengan menghisap jempol nya sendiri, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi gembil nan putih milik Zelo.

''jadi begini ya rasanya mempunyai anak, andai aku bisa memberi Chanyeol keturunan''lirih Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan mimpinya.  
Mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari mata indahnya, saat mengingat perlakuan mertuanya yang sangat membencinya karna tidak bisa memberikan Chanyeol keturunan.

''lebih baik aku segera mandi dan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan''fikir Baekhyun dan memungut bajunya yang terserak di lantai kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dari acara membersihkan dirinya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur, dan membuka kulkas, sembari berfikir apa yang harus dia masak di pagi hari ini, senyum terukir dibibirnya saat sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

Dengan lincah tangan Baekhyun mengiris sayur-sayuran dan berbagai bahan bahan yang ia perlukan lainnya, target Baekhyun adalah masakan dari negri bambu yaitu nasi goreng beijing, yang pernah di ajarkan oleh pamannya bernama Tan Hanggeng sewaktu masa hidupnya.  
Tersenyum cerah saat melihat hasil masakannya yang begitu sempurna menurut Author, setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. kaki mungilnya berjalan kembali menuju kamar untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dan sang keponakan tersayangnya yaitu bayi mungil yang bernama Zelo.

''Yeollie bangun''bisik Baekhyun sembari menampar nampar pelan pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya yang begitu lentik.  
Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan bergumam tak jelas membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

''Yeollie bangunnnnnnnnn''

''ehmm 5 menit lagi Baekkie''gumam Chanyeol dan memeluk bayi mungil di sampingnya, Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia, dia merasa ini benar-benar seperti keluarga yang sangat sempurna, Baekhyun terus berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan mereka anak, tapi mau bagaimana Tuhan belum mengizinkan mereka untuk memberikan mereka keturunan, Baekhyun hanya harus bersabar dan tidak lelah untuk meminta ke pada sang pencipta.

Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang, di samping Zelo, sehingga bayi mungil itu ada di tengah tengah ChanBaek.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah Zelo, membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat lucu dengan tangan mungilnya mengusap pipinya merasa geli, Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat expresi Zelo, pandangan Baekhyun berpindah ke arah Chanyeol yang masih saja tertidur pulas, dengan jail Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

''bangunnnnnn, sudah siang''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan mungil nan lentik itu erat.

''lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan saat kau membangunkan Zelo , Baekkie-ku''gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencibir, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium wajah Chanyeol bertubi-tubi seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap bayi mungil tadi.

''sudah, kajja Bangun''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka pelan matanya, menggeliat pelan dan tersenyum melihat Zelo yang sudah bangun dan menatap Chanyeol polos dengan matanya yang mengerjap ngerjap lucu, ah Author jadi gemas.

''sudah bangun eoh?''tanya Chanyeol, mengangkat tubuh Zelo dan mendudukkan bayi mungil itu di perutnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, andaikan dia bisa memberikan Chanyeol keturunan, oh lihat lah tingkah Chanyeol terhadap Zelo, Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol juga sangat ingin mempunyai keturunan, sama seperti dirinya.

''Baekkie, lihat lah Zelo sungguh sangat tampan dan imut''riang Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi gembil Zelo yang menggembung itu saking gemasnya cubitan Chanyeol membuat Zelo menangis, aishh Chanyeol sudah membuat suami kecilku menangis.

''aishh kau membuatnya menangis Chanyeollie''ujar Baekhyun dan mengambil Zelo dari pangkuan Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkak mencium pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut, dengan cepat kembali Chanyeol mencium kilas bibir mungil sang istri.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap horor ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Zelo hanya memandang cengo orang dewasa yang ada di dekatnya ini.

''Yeollie jangan rusaki mata uri Zelo dengan ke mesuman mu''nasehat Baekhyun, bukannya mendengarkan Chanyeol kembali mencium cium wajah Baekhyun.

''AAAAAAA ?!''teriak Zelo cempreng, Chanyeol terkekeh dan melihat bayi yang sedang menatap balik kearahnya itu, seakan bayi mungil yang bernama Zelo itu tidak rela jika Baekhyun-nya di cium cium oleh pamannya yang mesum ini.

''kau cemburu? Baby boy?''tanya Chanyeol, Zelo tersenyum malu dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di pelukan Baekhyun apaan nih?tidak ! Zelo harus tersenyum malu saat Author yang menggodanya !

''sudahlah Yeollie, aku mau memandikan Zelo dulu, dan sebaiknya kau juga mandi''ujar Baekhyun dan menggendong Zelo menuju kamar mandi di ikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

''air sudah ku siapkan untukmu mandi''ujar Baekhyun sembari melepaskan baju Zelo, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium leher Baekhyun sedikit menghisapnya membuat Baekhyun ke gelian.

''Yeollie hentikan kemesumanmu, dan lekaslah berendam , apa kau tak sadar, kalau kau tak menggunakan pakaian sedikit pun Park Chanyeol''ujar Baekhyun sembari merendamkan tubuh Zelo di baskom ikan ralat maksudnya di baskom bayi, di samping bethup, Chanyeol merendamkan tubuh tingginya di dalam bethup sesekali menyipratkan air di wajah Baekhyun dan Zelo, membuat Zelo kesenangan tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, karena akibat ulah suaminya dan keponakannya yang tidak mau diam ini, dia menjadi basah kuyup ! Chanyeol menelan ludah nya saat tubuh Baekhyun basah kuyup dengan pakaian tipis Baekhyun yang basah dan itu memperlihat kan lekuk tubuhnya yang mencetak di baju nya yang basah.

''tenanglah Zelo sayang, aigooo''ujar Baekhyun saat Zelo dengan semangatnya memainkan air di dalam baskom mandinya.

''tatatatta !''riang Zelo menggembungkan pipinya lucu, membuat Baekhyun benar benar gemas dengan Zelo.

''Yeollie kenapa kau malah melamun''ujar Baekhyun membuyarkan fikiran mesum Chanyeol yang menghayalkan saat dirinya melakukan Make Love kembali dengan sang istri.

''ah , ne, anio Baekkie hehe''ujar Chanyeol.

''lekas selesaikan mandimu, dan kita sarapan bersama ok''ujar Baekhyun memberi wink sembari melilitkan tubuh Zelo dengan handuk putih dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi, Chanyeol tersenyum dan bergumam ''terima kasih tuhan sudah menakdirkanku berjodoh dengan Baekhyun''

.

.

.

dan sekarang ChanBaek plus Zelo sedak hikmat menikmati makanan yang Baekhyun buat pengecualian buat Zelo, karna Baekhyun membuat kan Zelo bubur untuk bayi, untung saja Zelo mau memakannya dan tidak meminta ASI lagi.

''Chanyeollie, nanti kau jaga Zelo sebentar, sebab aku akan ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli kebutuhan kita''suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diruang makan itu.

''apa mau ku temani saja Baekkie?''tanya Chanyeol.

''anio, lagian cuma didepan apartement ini, supermarket nya''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

''sudah lah yeobbo, Chanyeol kabur itu gara-gara sifatmu yang begitu terobsessi memisahkan mereka''nasehat Suho, Lay menatap tajam kearah suaminya itu.

''dengar Joonmyunnie ! Sejak awal aku sudah sangat terpaksa merestui hubungan mereka ! Dan kau lihat sekarang yeoja miskin itu tidak bisa memberikan Chanyeol keturunan !''balas Lay sengit, Suho menghela nafasnya menghadapi sifat sang istri yang begitu keras kepala.

''tapi Tuhan belum memberi izin untuk menitipkan anak kepada mereka Yixing-ah''

''bukan Tuhan tidak mau menitipkan ! Tapi memang dasarnya Yeoja sialan itu MANDUL !''tajam Lay keras, Suho menatap Lay dan mengambil tangan Lay kemudian mengusapnya.

''Lay ku mohon, kembalilah sepertimu yang polos seperti dulu, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu yang sekarang, tapi tolonglah Yixingie, berhenti membuat mereka terpisah''nasehat Suho.

''tidak ! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah Joonmyunnie ! Selain dia mandul aku sangat membencinya ! Berhenti untuk membela yeoja miskin itu joonmyunnie ! Aku yang sekarang dan dulu itu berbeda !''balas Lay tetap tidak mau mengalah dan berjalan meninggalkan Suho yang hanya bersabar menghadapi tingkah yeoja yang sangat dicintai dan sudah memberinya keturunan itu.

.

.

.

''akhhh brengsek ! Si keparat itu sudah membatalkan pernikahan ku !''kesal Tao sembari meminum wine hitam nya, kembali mengumpat kata-kata kesar melihat kebodohan Park Chanyeol, dan itu membuat rencana yang sudah disusun nya rapi-rapi menjadi hancur berantakan !

''baby, sudahlah, apa kau sangat mencintainya dan sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku eumh?''tanya Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang, mencoba menenangkan kekasih cantiknya yang sedang marah lagi.

''bukannya begitu Kris ! Aku mempunyai dendam kepada Yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu ! Dan aku ingin memisahkan mereka ! Setelah itu ku buat keluarga Lay hancur setelah puas dengan dendamku, aku akan meninggalkan mereka layaknya gelandangan !ck benar-benar membuat gemas''geram Tao menekan, Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini, mungkin kalau soal Baekhyun Kris sudah mengetahuinya, tapi tentang keluarga Park? Mungkin belum sama sekali.

''maksudnya, masih ingin balas dendam apa kepada istrinya Chanyeol? Dan kenapa kau ingin merusak keluarga Park?''

''Kris sayang dengar''ujar Tao dan menarik Kris kearah sofa berwarna merah darah, Tao harus menjelaskan sedeteil-deteilnya kepada sang kekasih yang sudah setahun dia gebet ini.

''kakak laki-laki Baekhyun yang bernama Kim Jungmo itu sudah memperkosa Taeyeon, kakak kandungku ! Dan kau tau? Dia membuat Taeyeon seperti orang gila saat mengingat-ingat tubuhnya disentuh dan diperkosa secara brutal oleh Jungmo ! Dan aku ingin Baekhyun adik dari Jungmo harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan !''lirih Tao menghapus jejak air matanya saat melihat mengingat tubuh mayat kakaknya yang depresi akibat diperkosa oleh jungmo kakak dari Baekhyun, dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. tragis bukan?

''jangan menangis baby, aku akan membantumu dan selalu ada untukmu, kita balaskan dendammu ke Baekhyun, dan kenapa dengan Lay?''tanya Kris memeluk tubuh sang kekasih yang mulai sedikit bergetar.

''keluar Park telah menjatuhkan dan membuat keluarga ku bangkrut ! Dan yang lebih untungnya lagi si Lay itu tidak tau bahwa aku anak dari Zico Zhang, dan itu salah satu mempermudah caraku untuk menghancurkan keluarganya''ujar Tao tersenyum manis tapi terkesan licik.

''aku akan mendukung apa yang kau lakukan, dan kau tau ? aku mempunyai sebuah hadiah untukmu''balas Kris mengecup leher kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah banyak bercak bercak merah keunguan akibat ulahnya juga.

''apa baby?''

''ikut aku''ujar Kris dan menarik Tao.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Kris terpakir indah di sebuah parkiran rumah yang begitu besar dengan ukiran dimana -mana.  
''Kris, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?''tanya Tao heran, melihat pemandangan rumah besar namun kosong di hadapannya, setau Tao ini adalah rumah peninggalan ayah Kris.

''tenanglah baby, kajja kita masuk''aja Kris dan memeluk pinggang Tao kemudian berjalan masuk menuju rumah besar itu.

Sesampainya dikamar yang ada di lantai tiga Kris membuka pintu kamar besar itu , mata Tao terbelalak saat melihat siapa yeoja yang ada di tempat tidur itu.

''kalian keluar''perintah Kris kepada kedua pengawalnya.

''baik Tuan muda''ujar sang pengawal dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

''Kris, kau..menculiknya?''tanya Tao dan berjalan menuju arah king size yang ada di kamar mewah ini.

''iya baby, bagaimana ? Kau senang eum?''tanya Kris mencium bibir Tao pelan.

''aku mencintaimu Kris''bisik Tao dan melumat liar bibir kekasihnya yang berdarah Canada itu.

''panggil salah satu pengawalmu Kris''bisik Tao.

''untuk apa baby?''

''sudah lihat saja''

Kris pun memanggil salah satu pengawalnya.

''kau memanggilku tuan muda?''tanya seseorang namja tinggi menghadap Kris.

''iya Kai-ssi''ujar Kris.

''hmm apa yang kau mamu baby?''tanya Kris ke arah Tao.

''Kai-ssi, lepas bajumu''pintah Tao, dengan patuh namja yang bernama Kai itu membuka bajunya.

''hey baby, maksudmu apa menyuruhnya membuka baju?''tanya Kris , terdengar dari nadanya bahwa namja tinggi ini cemburu.

''kau lihat saja nanti Baby''balas Tao dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

''bagus Kai-ssi sekarang kau naik ke atas ranjang''suruh Tao, Kai yang sudah telanjang naik ke atas ranjang, menuruti pintah kekasih sang majikan yang di hormatinya.

''eughhh''terdengar suara yeoja yang tertidur di king size itu mengerjapkan matanya.

''aku dimana?''lirihnya memijit kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan sedikit pusing, setaunya tadi dia berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya dan ada seseorang yang menyekapnya dengan men infus dirinya, dan Yeoja cantik ini tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi seterusnya.

''kau di istanaku Byun Baekhyun''jawab Kris dengan suara beratnya, tiba -tiba mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat pakaiannya tercecer dimana-mana dengan namja tinggi yang menatap mesum kearahnya yang tidak dia kenal.

''anyeyong Byun Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi''bisik Tao tersenyum manis tepatnya menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat mengingat siapa yeoja tinggi yang ada di hadapannya ini.

''kau,,bukannya adiknya Taeyon eonnie?''

''apa yang kau lakukan, ku mohon lepaskan aku''Mohon Baekhyun dan menutup tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

''kau masih ingat Taeyon? Lepaskan? Ah tidak semudah itu Byun Baekhyun !''balas Tao sengit.

''kau harus merasakan apa yang kakak ku rasakan ! Tidak adil rasanya ! Setelah Jungmo sialan itu memperkosa brutal kakak ku dan setelah itu dia kabur dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab JANIN YANG ADA DI KANDUNGAN TAEYEON ! KAU HARUS MERASAKAN NYA ! APA YANG TAEYEON RASAKAN KAU JUGA HARUS MERASAKANNYA ! TIDAK ADA JUNGMO KAU PUN JADI YEOJA SIALAN !''teriak Tao murka, Kris segera merangkul kekasihnya, sebelum tangan kekasihnya menampar Baekhyun.

''apa yang oppaku lakukan terhadap eonniemu? Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa''terang Baekhyun sebisa mungkin, agar Tao segera melepaskannya, dia benar-benar takut.

''lepas Kris''ujar Tao berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris dari tubuhnya.

''baby tenang, biar Kai yang membalaskan dendam kakakmu''bisik Kris, Tao mengangguk.

''DIAM KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN ! MAU KAU TAU ATAUPUN TIDAK AKU TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI KEPARAT !''bentak Tao benar-benar murka.

''Kai mari kita mulai''

Kai tersenyum licik dan mengangguk.

Namja tinggi itu mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan dasi yang tadi di pakainya, di ikatnya tangan Baekhyun seerat eratnya membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit, ingin menjerit tapi mulutnya sudah dilakban paksa oleh Tao.  
Tao menjambak rambut panjang Baekhyun dan menyeret nya menuju lantai, Baekhyun meringis sakit saat tubuhnya terhempas kedinding.

''EMMMMMMM''

''sst percuma saja ! Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu bodoh''bisik Tao dan merekam tubuh Baekhyun dengan ponselnya sedangkan Kris hanya menyaksikan kesadisan kekasihnya itu, asal Tao puas Kris juga akan puas, karena dia begitu mencintai yeoja cantik bermata panda itu.

''Kai !''

Kai yang mengerti menyuntikan seseuatu ke lengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terdiam lemas, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, hanya matanya saja yang bisa bergerak, Baekhyun tidak tau itu cairan apa.

Kai mulai meremas kasar payudara Baekhyun dan menghisap leher Baekhyun kuat secara Brutal, percuma, Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menangis, Tao membuka kasar lakban yang menutup bibir mungil Baekhyun.

''Kai, masukkan saja juniormu kedalam mulutnya''Baekhyun menggeleng dan menutup kuat bibirnya saat junior Kai memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

''Hey buka mulutmu pabbo''geram Tao, dengan sadis Kai membuka paksa mulut Baekhyun dan menyodok nyodokkan Junior besarnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, Tao terus merekam apa yang diperbuat Kai.

''wah punyamu panjang juga Kai''kekeh Tao, Kris yang berdengar berdeham kencang, apa-apa an kekasihnya itu.

''Baby?''

''eh Kris, anio, punya kau lebih ok''ujar Tao buru-buru dan memberikan wink yang begitu menggoda ke arah Kris.

''sudah cukuk Kai, lihat bibir nya sudah penuh cairanmu''kekeh Tao tertawa geli saat melihat mulut Baekhyun penuh dengan cairan putih yang keluar dari Junior Kai.

''ah ne''ujar Kai dan melepaskan juniornya dari dalam mulutnya.

''kau masih mau lagi Kai? Puaskan birahimu''ujar Tao dan duduk di sebelah Kris sembari mereka Kai memasukkan secara Brutal junior nya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Kris memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak mungil Tao sembari melihat ponsel Tao yang sedang merekam mereka (Baekhyun-Kai)

''baby punyaku menyempit''bisik Kris mendesah melihat Kai begitu menikmati permainannya, membuat adik Kris menjadi bangun akibatnya.

''tahan dulu Kris, nanti akan aku selesaikan ne''jawab Tao dan mencium bibir Kris kilas, Kris mengangguk dan kembali melihat ponsel yang merekan acara itu

-Baekhyun pov-

_Ku mohon lepaskan aku ! Ku mohon ! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, semua organ tubuhku baku begitu saja setelah disuntikkan sesuatu oleh namja yang bernamja Changmin ini, tidak ! Ku mohon ! Jangan sentuh aku ! Ini benar-benar menyakitkan ! Chanyeol, Chanyeol-ah ku mohon bantu aku, tubuhku sudah di nodai oleh namja lain, aku benci..ku mohon siapapun tolong hentikan namja ini, ku mohon, aku tidak tau apa yang dia mau dariku, setauku yeoja manis bernama Tao itu adalah adik dari Taeyon, tapi kenapa begitu ada apa dengan Taeyon? Apayang kakak ku lakukan terhadap Taeyon? Aku juga tidak tau dimana keberadaan kakak ku sekarang, ada apa ini sebenarnya, ku mohon Tuhan hentikan semua ini._

-Author Pov-

Baekhyun hanya melihat miris kearah tubuhnya yang sedang di sentuh brutal oleh namja yang bernama Kai itu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa di gerakkan sekarang !  
Tao tersenyum melihat hasil rekamannya.

''cukup Kai-ssi''ujar Tao, Kai menyudahi aksinya dan kembali memakai pakaiannya.

''kau boleh pergi terima kasih''ujar Tao, Kai menunduk sopan kearah kekasih majikannya ini dan berjalan keluar kamar.

''huks apa yang kau lakukan, huks''tanya Baekhyun pedih melihat ke arah Tao yang begitu sangat bahagia.

''apa yang ku lakukan? He, kau bodoh atau tuli ! Tentu saja membuat mu merasakan apa yang Taeyeon rasakan ! Dan kau tau ! Itu belum seberapa bodoh !''ujar Tao dan melempar kasar selimut kearah Baekhyun.

''kajja kita pergi Kris !''ujar Tao dan menarik Kris.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak merasa badannya kaku lagi, segera menekukkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk takut ke sudut, mengusap bibirnya kasar saat cairan Kai masih tersarang di mulutnya dan itu mau membuatnya muntah.

''pergi ! PERGIIIIII ! KU MOHON JANGAN SENTUH AKU ! CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!''

Tao tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari lantai bawah.

''bagaimana baby? Video nya sudah kau kirim?''tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk imut.

.

.

.

''bagaimana Chanyeol-ah? Apa sudah ada kabar tentang Baekhyun?''tanya Yongguk, Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Drtttt...drtttt

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya, dahinya berkerut saat melihat sebuah message video di layar ponselnya, seketika mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terikat dengan lakban yang menutupi tubuhnya dan parahnya dia sedang dicumbu buta oleh seorang namja oh ok Chanyeol tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

''KEPARAT !''

Yongguk dan Himchan kaget dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang mengusap kasar air matanya.

''Yongguk Hyung, Baekhyun..Baek akhhhh !''

''ada apa ? Chanyeol-ah ! Jelaskan !''desak Yongguk, Himchan segera mengambil dan melihat apa pesan video tadi.

''Baekhyun?''lirih Himchan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah di anggap donsaeng nya sendiri dengan keadaan yang begitu akhh sungguh susah untuk di jelaskan.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera berlari menuju parkiran.

''ada apa hime? Apa isi video itu?''tanya Yongguk penasaran.

''Baekhyun..di..di perkosa Gukkie''ujar Himchan membuat mata Yongguk terbelalak kaget, Yongguk segera menggendong Zelo yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang.

''kajja kita pulang, Chanyeol pasti menemui eomma''ujar Yongguk, Himchan mengangguk dan mereka menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAKKKK !_

''ZHANG YI XING ! KAU APA KAN ISTRIKU KEPARAT !''teriak Chanyeol memanggil Lay tanpa embel-embel eomma, Lay yang sedang berbicara dengan Suho segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang murka itu, emosi lay benar benar sedang di uji saat Chanyeol sang anak memanggilnya dengan ya kalian tau lah, Lay bingung kenapa anaknya tiba-tiba begitu?

_PLAKKKKK_

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Chanyeol, sehingga membuat tubuh tingginya jatuh.

''ANAK TIDAK TAU DI UNTUNG KAU ! DATANG DATANG KAU LANGSUNG MARAH ! TANPA JELAS ! AKU INI IBUMU KAU TAU !''emosi Lay, Suho segera menahan tubuh sang istrinya.  
Chanyeol berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap tajam sang eomma .

''KAU BUKAN IBUKU ! MANA ADA SEORANG IBU YANG INGIN MERUSAK KEBAHAGIAAN ANAK NYA ! KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA BAEKHYUN ! JAWAB ! JAWAB !''suara besar Chanyeol menggema di kediaman Park itu, Chanyeol menarik baju Lay yang di tahan Suho dan mencekik leher Lay layak nya orang kerasukan, Lay benar-benar emosi di campur sakit di daerah lehernya saat Chanyeol mencekik kuat leher sang eomma.

''ughh le...lepaskan ke..keparat...hh''lirih Lay.

_BUGHHHH_

Yongguk menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan meninju wajah Chanyeol.

''apa yang kau lakukan idiot? Dia eomma mu ! Jangan asal menuduh terlebih dahulu'' marah Yongguk menatap sang adik emosi yang hampir membunuh eommanya sendiri.

''hyung ! DIA TELAH MENCULIK BAEKHYUN !''balas Chanyeol mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibir nya.

''APA KAU BILANG ?! SIALAN KAU ! AKU TIDAK TAU APA-APA ! TENTANG ISTRI MU YANG MANDUL ITU ! ANAK KEPARAT !''emosi Lay murka dan melemparkan gelas kaca kearah wajah Chanyeol.

Prang

Chanyeol meringis sakit, saat gelas kaca itu mengenai wajahnya, sehingga membuat sobekan di pipinya.

''Lay sabar, Lay ku mohon''ujar Suho menahan sang istri yang begitu sangat emosi, saat anak kandungnya sendiri main asal tuduh.

''LIHAT JOONMYUN-AH ! SEMENJAK DIA MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS MISKIN ITU ! SOPAN SANTUNNYA TERHADAPKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK ADA ! DAN DIA HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU ! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DI UNTUNG KAU''emosi Lay benar-benar naik dan kembali mengambil gelas kaca dan melemparnya ke arah wajah Chanyeol (again) wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sudah di penuhi darah.

''LAY CUKUP !''bentak Suho dan menahan tanga Lay yang hendak memberi pukulan ke arah anak bungsunya.

''DAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL ! DIA EOMMAMU ! IKUT AKU''ujar Suho bijak sana, dan menarik anak bungsunya itu menuju sopa.

''ceritakan''perintah Suho.

''Baekhyun di culik appa, dan pelakunya adalah eomma''adu Chanyeol, Lay menatap Chanyeol geram.

''AKU TIDAK TAU APA-APA ! BENAR-BENAR SIALAN ANAK SATU INI''

''sabar sedikit yixingie''

''kenapa kau bisa menuduh eommamu?''lanjut Suho.

''karena eomma begitu membenci istriku, dan appa lihat, Baekhyun di perkosa dengan seorang namja yang aku tidak tau itu siapa !''jawab Chanyeol murka.

drttt...drtttt

Chanyeol segera menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya saat sebuah nomor pribadi menelfonnya.

''yeobbosseyo''

''PERGIIIIII ! CHANYEOL-AH! JANGAN ! JANGAN SENTUH AKUUU !KU MOHON !''

Chanyeol meremas kuat ponselnya saat mendengar suara depresi dari bibir yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

''Baekhyun-ah''lirih Chanyeol.

''anyeong''

''BRENGSEK ! KAU APAKAN ISTRIKU ! LEPASKAN DIA !''geram Chanyeol murka.

''lepaskan? Tidak semudah itu Park Chanyeol, dan parahnya kau menuduh eommamu iya kan?''

''BRENGSEK ! SIAPA KAU !''

''kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, ah mungkin malaikat sedang menghampiriku dan em baiklah istrimu akan aku lepaskan, ambil Baekhyunmu yang menjijikkan ini, dia ada di depan kediamanmu''

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya saat orang yang disebrang sana mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak.

''baekhyun...baekhyun-ah''lirih Chanyeol seperti orang kebingungan.  
Dan segera berlari ke arah pagar rumahnya dan di ikuti oleh Yongguk, takut Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas fikiran.

''BAEKHYUN-AH''teriak Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah di depan pagar rumah.  
Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun kedalam rumah orang tuanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

''sudah lah Lay, biarkan mereka menyendiri dulu, dan jangan ada yang mengganggu''nasehat Suho bijak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Chanyeol Room's#**

Chanyeol menatap emosi melihat penampilan Baekhyun dan bercak -bercak merah di sebagian tubuhnya.

''Baekhyun-ah''lirih Chanyeol pelan sembari mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan piama dan melap tubuh Baekhyun dengan air yang dia ambil tadi.

''eughh''lirih Baekhyun pelan dan membuka matanya.

''YA ! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU ! PERGIII ! BAJINGAN''teriak Baekhyun kencang dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras,sehingga Chanyeol tersungkur ke arah lantai, Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dan beranjak dari kasur kemudian berlari ke arah pintu yang ternyata sudah di kunci oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka segera berlari kesana.

''BAEKHYUN-AH''teriak Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun, sebelum istrinya itu benar-benar nekad meloncat dari atas Balkon.

''Baekkkie tenang lah, aku Chanyeol baby, aku Chanyeol, tenanglah ku mohon''bisik Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang gemetaran hebat.  
Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah mungilnya menatap wajah Chanyeol.

''Yeollie, yeollie''lirih Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol erat.  
Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam kamar.

''Yeollie aku..aku kotor''lirih Baekhyun pelan, menghapus air matanya saat mengingat namja berkulit tan itu menyentuhnya secara brutal.

''aku akan membersihkannya, tenang baby, aku tidak akan menyakitimu''bisik Chanyeol, menidur kan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, dengan perlahan Chanyeol menghisap leher Baekhyun yang sudah ditandai oleh Kai tadi, tiba-tiba ingatan Baekhyun kembali mengingat namja yang melecehkannya tadi, Baekhyun menutup matanya erat menahan air matanya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan apa yang di alami nya tadi.  
Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, dengan bibirnya terus menghisap jejak jejak yang di tinggalkan Kai ditubuh istrinya itu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak mendesah dan tidak mengeluarkan suara, hanya termenung menghadap jendela yang terbuka memperlihat kan langit senja di luar sana, sesekali air matanya kembali mengalir saat mengingat tubuhnya telah disentuh namja lain selain Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam memandang kearah jendela, Chanyeol mencium pelan wajah Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap diam tetap memandang kearah langit senja melewati jendela besar.  
Chanyeol menjilat air mata Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun pelan, tapi tetap tidak ada balasan, Baekhyun tetap termenung.

''Baekhyunnie , lupakan dia, anggap itu tidak terjadi, aku akan membersihkannya dari tubuhmu''bisik Chanyeol dan melumat cuping telinga Baekhyun, dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun, matanya kembali melihat tanda tanda yang dibuat laki-laki itu di tubuh istrinya, dengan lembut Chanyeol menghisap dan menjilat tanda-tanda itu di tubuh putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming, pandangannya masih kosong kearah langit senja yang mulai menggelap, Chanyeol mengusap belahan breast Baekhyun, dan membuka pengait Bra depan Baekhyun perlahan, Chanyeol kembali menghisap belahan breast Baekhyun yang ternyata juga ada jejak namja itu di sekitarnya, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar emosi.  
Baekhyun tetap dia saat Chanyeol menghisap breastnya kuat, badannya benar-benar kembali kaku dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, saat Chanyeol mencumbunya.

''Baekhyunnie''lirih Chanyeol dan menundukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya kewajah Baekhyun, dan mulai mencium pelan bibir Baekhyun, kemudian menatap wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata indah Baekhyun kekiri.  
Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol dalam diam saat Chanyeol kembali mencium wajah nya bertubu-tubi.  
Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ke arah kamar mandi, dan menyalakan air shower menyirami tubuh mereka, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun sehingga sedikit terbuka, dengan liar Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan arat matanya dan membalas perlahan ciuman liar Chanyeol seiring air shower menyirami tubuh mereka berdua, Chanyeol tidak melepas bajunya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah setengah telanjang, Baekhyun menyengkram erat kemeja Chanyeol yang basah akibat guyuran air, menyembunyikan wajah nya di lekuk leher Chanyeol sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas, sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang lebih liar Baekhyun hanya membalasnya sesekali, Chanyeol menekan tekuk Baekhyun terus memperdalam ciumam mereka, menstransfer salivanya ke mulut Baekhyun, dan dengan nikmatnya Chanyeol menelan saliva Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_Maaf Author belum bisa membalas ripiu reader deul, tapi part besok akan Author balas ne_  
_Terima kasih, sudah mampir dan membaca ff pasaran Author ..^^_  
_Duh merasa jahat saya membuat Baekhyun seperti ini, sebenarnya saya tidak tega, tapi mau tak mau saya harus melakukannya, maaf aku baby byun #cium Baekhyun bertubi-tubi._


	4. Chapter 4

**ChanBaek - We Belong Together**.

.

.

.

.

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Byun / Park Baekhyun.  
Park Chanyeol.  
Zhang Yi Xing / Park Yi Xing.  
Kim Joon Myoon / Park Joon Myoon.  
Huang Zi Tao.  
Wu Yi Fan.  
Bang /Park Yongguk.  
Kim/ Himchan Park.  
Kim Jongin /Kai.

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt, Lemon.

Rating : M+

**Warning** : GS ! TYPO ! Di part ini banyak kata kasar dan adegan pemaksaan ! Yang di bawah umur lebih baik jangan dibaca, boleh dibaca asal di loncat aja bagian part hot nya.

Note :**Author buat TaoRisKaiLay antagonis disini bukan author benci atau ada dendam sama mereka, cuma ini sudah jalan cerita kalau gak ada konfliknya kan gak rame. kenapa Tao? Karena saya jarang menemukan peran Tao menjadi seorang antagonis kebanyakan anak saya itu selalu polos dan saya ingin buat dari yang lain makanya disini Tao bukanlah seseorang yang polos tapi kebalikannya ! Ok happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ku buka pelan mataku, saat mimpi jeritan kesakitan kakakku kembali menghantuiku, Taeyon-ah apakah kau belum puas dengan aku menyiksa adiknya kemarin? aku juga sudah berusaha untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Jungmo si namja berengsek itu, tapi aku dan Kris tidak menemukannya, aku akan berjanji Taeyon-ah. Aku akan membawa Jungmo kehadapan makammu dengan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa, itu janjiku kepadamu Taeyeon eonnie._

_Aku melirik kesamping dimana namja yang sudah kupacari selama satu tahun ini sedang tertidur pulas, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, karena dia memberiku Takdir namja kaya raya dan setia seperti Kris, ku singkirkan pelan lengannya yang memeluk posesive tubuhku, dan beranjak dari atas ranjang, melangkah kan kakiku menuju balkon apartement mewah ini, melihat pemandangan dini hari masuk pagi dari atas sini._  
_Menutup mataku saat merasakan dinginnya angin pagi buta menyentuh permungkaan kulit putihku._  
_Sumpah demi apapun, hatiku belum puas membalaskan dendam kepada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan berhenti menyiksanya sampai Jungmo ku temukan ! TIDAK AKAN ! permainan akan kita mulai lagi Byun Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun membuka cepat mata sipitnya saat bayangan Kai kembali menghantuinya, melirik ke samping kearah namja yang memeluknya posesife, matanya membulat kaget karna yang memeluknya bukanlah Chanyeol melainkan Kai, itu menurut penglihatan Baekhyun sebenarnya yang memeluknya sekarang adalah Chanyeol cuma Baekhyun hidup dalam halusinasinya sehingga melihat Chanyeol itu adalah Kai namja yang memerkosanya secara sadis waktu itu.  
Baekhyun meringkuk takut dan menutup mulutnya, beranjak pelan turun dari ranjang, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menghindari Chanyeol yang di anggapnya adalah Kai.  
Membuka pelan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah keluar dengan kaki telanjang sehingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari lantai keramik rumah mewah ini, melirik kembali ke belakang takut namja itu mengikutinya, setelah sampai didepan pagar rumah Chanyeol yang terkunci rapat, dan melihat penjaga rumah yang ternyata sedang terlelap tidur, dengan nekad Baekhyun memanjat pagar rumah yang tinggi itu, Baekhyun meringis saat kakinya tergores ujung pagar yang tajam.

_Hup_

Akhirnya setelah memanjat pagar yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter itu Baekhyun berhasill keluar dan melangkah kan kakinya ntah kemana, fikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang, dia tidak tau dirinya siapa, dengan pakaian kebesaran milik Chanyeol dan kaki yang tidak memakai sendal terus melangkah melawati pukul 3 pagi itu dengan memeluk tubuh mungilnya menahan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

''huks,,siapa aku..huks Chanyeol..Chanyeol''isak Baekhyun pelan dengan nada yang bergetar karena menahan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.  
Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah makam tua, yup ternyata makam itu adalah makam kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

''eommaa appaa,,Baekkie takut huks eommaaa''lirih Baekhyun memeluk nisan berukir nama Byun Jaehyuk erat, seakan dia merasa bahwa nisan itu adalah tubuh orang tuanya.

''eommaa, appaaa...huks jemput Baekkie, aku takut,,aku takut''isak Baekhyun memukul mukul tanah liat itu agar seseorang bangkit dari dalam sana, tapi itu percuma, cerita begitu hanyalah cerita bergenre fantasy yang sangat tidak bermutuh dan penuh dengan hayalan, tapi saat ini adalah kenyataan ! Kenyataan pahit seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya didunia yang kejam ini.

''eomma ! Appa ! Bangun lah...!bangunnnnnnn''isak Baekhyun panjang. terus menyuruh kedua orang tuanya kembali bangun, tapi mau darah yang keluar dari mata indah nya kedua orang tua nya itu tidak akan bangun. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

.

''BAEKHYUN-AHHHH !''teriak Chanyeol saat tidak menemui dimana keberadaan sang istri, Chanyeol sudah memeriksa keseluruh tempat tapi dia tidak menemukan tubuh mungil istrinya.

''ada Chanyeol-ah?''tanya Suho yang keluar dari kamarnya setelah susah payah menenangkan sang istri yang terlalu emosi semalam.

''appa, Baekhyun, dimana appa? Baekhyun kabur appa !''ujar Chanyeol membuka seluruh pintu yang ada di dallam rumah besar orang tuanya.

''tenang Chanyeol-ah tenang''ujar Suho menenangkan Chanyeol.

''aku tidak bisa tenang ! Sebelum menemukan Baekhyun''ujar Chanyeol.

''ada apa Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa berteriak-teriak, ini masih pagi''ujar Yongguk yang baru selesai memakai kemeja kantornya.

''Hyung , Baekhyun, Hyung, dia dia kabur''lirih Chanyeol.

''ck ! Biarkan saja yeoja gila itu kabur !''sindir Lay yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Chanyeol menatap tajam sang eomma yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa.

''eomma ! dimana Baekhyun?''tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

''mana aku tahu kemana istrimu yang gila itu pergi !''jawab Lay kelewat santai, membuat emosi Chanyeol terpancing. sebegitu bencinya kah eomma terhadap istrinya?

''Baekhyun tidak gila ! Kau mengerti !''

''lalu kalau bukan gila terus apa? Stres? Kelainan jiwa?''tanya Lay menatap remeh ke arah sang anak bungsu.

''eomma sudah eomma, kasihan Chanyeol''ujar Yongguk.

''ck''Lay berdecak dan beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan anak suaminya tanpa peduli.

''sabar Yeol, aku akan membantu mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun''ujar Yongguk, Chanyeol mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

''kemana kau baby?''tanya Chanyeol lirih dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

''sudah siap baby?''tanya Kris setelah selesai memakai kemeja hitamnya, Tao mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Kris menuju mobil mewah yang terpakir di parkiran bawah tanah.  
Mereka berdua ingin pergi ketempat pemakaman Taeyon. Kakak kandung Tao.  
Mobil hitam mewah milik Kris berpacu lumayan kencang mellintasi pusat kota Seoul menuju area pemakaman.  
Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju, Tao dan Kris turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pemakaman sang kakak.

''Taeyeon, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?''tanya Tao sembari meletakkan sebukit bunga tulip di atas makam yang berhias rumput jepang itu, kemudian mencium batu nisan yang berukir nama Taeyeon Huang di batu marmer antik.

''Taeyeon, maaf kan aku karena aku belum berhasil menemukan namja sialan itu''

''tapi tenang saja aku kan sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan membawa Jungmo menghadap makammu''Lirih Tao.

''huks''

Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan saat pendengaran mereka mendengar suara isak samar, Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan mengedarkan padangannya disekitar.

''Kris siapa itu?''tanya Tao berbisik saat melihat yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan pakaian kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa alas kaki disebuah makam.

''eh? Baekhyun?'' lirih Tao saat melihat Yeoja itu secara dekat dan benar saja bahwa yeoja yang sedang tertidur sembari memeluk makam itu adalah Baekhyun, ya tidak salah lagi dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

''wow ! Tidak perlu menculiknya lagi, kajja kita bawa dia Kris''ujar Tao dan memapah tubuh mungil nan kurus Baekhyun, Kris membantu memapah tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa ke dalam mobilnya, seringaian tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis nya melihat mangsa datang dengan sendirinya,- Taeyeon lihat kita kembali akan membuat Baekhyun semakin depresi-

''kita mau kemana baby?''tanya Kris setelah duduk di kursi kemudi.

''hm ke rumahmu, yang dulu itu''jawab Tao, Kris mengangguk dan memacu mobilnya ke area rumah keluarganya yang sudah lama tidak dihuni.

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu berhenti di garasi rumah besar bergaya eropa kuno.

''selamat datang Tuan muda''sapa Kai menunduk hormat, Kris mengangguk.

''kau bawa yeoja itu kedalam''perintah Kris menunjuk Baekhyun yang ada di dalam mobilnya.

''baik Tuan muda''ujar Kai dan menggendong tubuh kurus Baekhyun kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besar itu, Kris memeluk pinggang yeoja yang sangat dicintainya dan menyusul Kai masuk.

''eughhh''lenguh Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, membiasakan sinar menerpa wajah cantiknya.

''AAAAA ! JANGAN KU MOHON JANGANNNNN !''teriak Baekhyun ketakutan saat melihat 3 orang yang ada di hadapannya.

''Sepertinya dia masuk trauma baby''ujar Kris dan duduk di sofa berwarna merah semerah darah yang tersedia di kamar ini.

''baguslah kalau dia trauma''balas Tao dan mendekati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mundur ketakutan.

''takut apa? Baekhyunnie santai sajalah''ujar Tao membaringkan tubuh nya diranjang besar itu sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh senyuman.

''jangan, ku mohon jangan''lirih Baekhyun terisak.

''jangan apa?''tanya Tao mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

_Plak_

''MATI KAU KEPARAT !''Tiba -tiba Baekhyun murka dan menampar Tao dengan meremas dan mencakar wajah cantiknya, Kris yang melihat kekasihnya dipukul brutal oleh Baekhyun segera menarik Tao dari amukan Baekhyun yang sangat berbahaya, Kai segera menahan tubuh Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun kembali meninju kekasih majikannya.

''AKHHHH ! BRENGSEK KAU BYUN BAEK''teriak Tao emosi menyeka darah yang ada dipipinya akibat cakaran ganas Baekhyun.

''KAI ! IKAT DIA''perintah Kris marah karena Baekhyun telah menyakiti tubuh yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

''Kris, aku ingin dia mati sekarang juga !''ujar Tao menatap Kris.

''tenang baby , jangan buru-buru kita akan main sebentar, sebelum dia mati, dia harus merasakan sakit pipi yeojaku yang telah di cakarnya, eotte?''tanya Kris menjilat darah yang sedikit keluar dari ujung bibir Tao.

''ide bagus''ujar Tao menyetujui.

''aku butuh dua pengawalmu Kris''

Kris mengangguk dan memanggil salah satu pengawalnya.

''anda memanggil saya Tuan muda?''tanya seseorang namja tinggi dengan sopan, Kris mengangguk dan menyuruh pengawalnya masuk.

''ne , Sehun-ssi''

''ada apa Tuan?''

''aku ingin Kai dan Kau melakukan ehm ya kalian tau terhadap perempuan itu, dia cantik bukan?''tanya Kris enteng , Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang diikat, senyum terukir dibibir Sehun.

''apapun untuk anda Tuan Muda''ujar Sehun.

''baiklah silahkan nikmatilah tubuhnya''ujar Kris dan duduk santai dikursi.

''Baekhyun, mereka akan membuatmu hamil, berhubung kau tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan. mereka pasti bisa membuatmu hamil''ujar Tao tersenyum dan membuka lakban dari bibir Baekhyun.

''TIdaKKKK !''teriak Baekhyun kencang.

_Plak_

''DIAM''perintah Tao menatap tajam Baekhyun setelah menampar pipi Baekhyun kencang, terbukti dengan tanda lima jari berwarna merah dipipi Baekhyun.

''tunggu apalagi, buka baju kalian''ujar Tao menatap ke arah Kai dan Sehun, dengan senang hati dua namja itu membuka pakaian mereka hingga naked.

''aku akan merekam''ujar Tao dan menyiapkan sebuah kamera menghadap ke arah ranjang, dengan brutal Kai membuka seluruh pakaian Baekhyun, sehingga yeoja manis itu naked total.

''ku mohon jangan''isak Baekhyun memohon, Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Kai dengan seenaknya menyirami air seninya di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

''hahaha bagus Kai''lirih Tao tertawa geli melihat tingkah brutal ke dua namja yang sedang menyetubuhi satu yeoja.

''Sehun-ah kau ingin mencoba bibirnya?''tanya Kai melirik ke arah Sehun yang sibuk menjilati vagina Baekhyun.

''baiklah''ujar Sehun dan menukar posisi, Sehun membuka mulut Baekhyun dan menyodok nyodokkan juniornya kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun.

''akhhhh akhhhh...ouhhh''desah Sehun dan mempercepat ritme sodokannya didalam mulut mungil Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Sehun, namja tampan itu malah menjambak rambut panjang Baekhyun dan memaju mundurkan juniornya hingga sampai titik puncaknya.

''emmmmm''erang Baekhyun menahan sakit saat Kai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang anusnya, ini sungguh sakit, selama Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol, belum pernah Chanyeol memasuki lubang anusnya, ini sungguh-sungguh sangat sakit.

Cairan putih merembet keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, saat Sehun memuncratkan cairannya serta air seninya kedalam mulut mungil itu, Tao menutup mulutnya menahan mual yang menggelitik perutnya saat menyaksikan adegan ranjang itu apalagi pas cairan dan air seni sehun di muntahkan secara paksa di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

''baby kalau kau tidak kuat biar aku saja yang merekam''ujar Kris dan mengambil ahli kamera, Tao segera berlari kearah kamar mandi, terdengar suara Tao yang muntah muntah di dalam kamar mandi saat bayangannya menyaksikan adegan tadi.

''_hoekkkkkk_''Baekhyun memuntahkan apa yang ada diperutnya, saat rasa jijik menghampiri mulutnya, Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Baekhyun.

''akhhhhh''ringis Baekhyun kesakitan saat junior sehun juga ikut menerobos. tapi kalau Sehun di lubang vagina Baekhyun.

''ahhh ouhhhh ahhhh''desahan Kai dan sehun menggema di dalam ruangan kamar mewah itu.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Sehun dan Kai menyudahi permainan mereka.

''Tuan sepertinya dia pinsan''lapor Kai.  
Kris melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan benar saja kalau yeoja mungil itu sudah lemah tak berdaya.

''sudah cukup, kalian pakai kembali pakaian kalian lalu pergi''perintah Kris dan menutup kamera nya kemudian meletakkan kamera itu di meja.

''kita bawa kemana dia baby?''tanya Kris mengahampiri Tao.

''kita kembalikan dia kemakam orang tuanya seperti semula''jawab Tao dan memasangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh air seni dan cairan ehm dengan jaket tebal.

''kajja''ujar Tao, Kris mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan menuju mobill yang tadi terpakir di garasi rumah bergaya eropa itu.

.

.

.

.

''Baekhyunniee kau dimana?''lirih Chanyeoll benar-benar frustasi , dia sudah mencari Baekhyun ber jam-jam tapi keberadaan Baekhyun tidak juga di temukan.  
Mobil merah Chanyeol berhenti di depan pemakaman, ntah mengapa kakinya berjalan ke arah makam mertuanya, dia tidak tau, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

''Baek..Baekhyun !''teriak Chanyeol dan segera menghampiri tubuh lemah Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh istrinya, tapi Chanyeol merasa ganjal dengan tubuh sang istri.

''Baekhyun..Baekhyun-ah''lirih Chanyeol saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat tragis.

''siapa yang membuat mu seperti ini''lirih Chanyeol menahan emosi karena dia tau kallau istrinya ini habis diperkosa oleh seseorang.

''aku berjanji, akan ku bunuh siapa yang berani menyentuh Baekhyunnie''lirih Chanyeoll dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.  
Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang tidak peduli banyak yang protes akan tindakannya, dia ingin segera sampai di apartementnya, dia tidak mau membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumah, takut eommanya nanti kembali menekan sitrinya dengan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartementnya dan kemballi menutup pintu dengan cara menendang , berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di bethup yang memang sudah berisi air, melepaskan handuk putih yang melillit di tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihat darah yang merembes dari selangkangan istrinya.

''BRENGSEK !''kesal Chanyeol emosi meremas baju yang di genggamnya.

''dia memasuki area lain''lirih Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah, kenapa dia bodoh ! Dia tidak berhasil menjaga istrinya.

''Baekhyun-ah maaf kan aku, aku lalai dalam menjagamu, Baekhyun-ah''lirih Chanyeol dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan sabar dan teliti.  
Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memakaikannya baju, Chanyeol beranjak ingin menyiapkan Baekhyun makanan, Chanyeol tau kalau istrinya ini belum makan.

''YAAA ! PERGIIII ! PERGIIII !''

Chanyeol segera mematikan api kompor dan berlari ke arah kamar saat mendengar teriakan histeris Baekhyun.

''Baekhyun...Baekkiee..''ujar Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkut di sudut lemari.

''SIAPA KAU ! SIAPA ! KAU MAU MEMPERKOSA KU IYA KAN !''teriak Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

''sayang aku suamimu, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol''ujar Chanyeol menahan wajah Baekhyun agar menatap wajah nya.

''Yeollie, Chanyeollie..''lirih Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke atas ranjang.

''jangan pergi''lirih Baekhyun menahan baju Chanyeol saat Chanyeol ingin kembali ke dapur, Chanyeol tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh nan rapuh milik istrinya.

''aku disini, jangan takut''bisik Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun.

''Yeollie, dia memperkosaku, huks, aku,,aku kotor Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun terisak, membuat hati Chanyeol tertusuk pedang yang sungguh sangat tajam, karna kelalaiannya menjaga sang istri.

''tidak baby, kau tidak kotor arra''bisik Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun.

''Yeollie, maaf kan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga tubuhku Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun menatap sang suami yang sangat dicintainya.

''anio sayang, disini akulah yang bersalah karna tidak bisa menjagamu, aku teledor''lirih Chanyeoll memelluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat yeoja mungil nan manis itu merasa hangat.  
Baekhyun mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi, ntah mengapa saat Chanyeol memeluknya fikiran dan rasa stres yang menghantuinya hilang seketika.

''sudah tidur eum?''tanya Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang memeluknya, dia benar-benar terasa terlindung dan benar-benar nyaman.  
Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

''aku tidak bisa tidur''lirih Baekhyun pelan.

''jika aku menutup mataku bayangan itu datang kembali menghantuiku''bisik Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mellepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan men sejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Baekhyun, menyingkirkan rambut panjang Baekhyun ke belakang lalu mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang.

''jangan ingat itu, ingat saat masa-masa kita dulu eotte?''tanya Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum samar dan mengangguk pelan.  
''kau ingat tidak baby? Saat aku menyatakan cintamu padamu saat masa SMA dulu?''tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

''aku ingat, kau nekat pada saat itu menyatakan cintamu padaku padahal waktu itu aku baru saja putus dari Ilhoon''jawab Baekhyun pelan.

''pada saat itu mendengar kau putus dari Ilhoon langsung saja ku temui dirimu hehe''ujar Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

''kau berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padamu dan melupakan Ilhoon dari fikiranku Yeollie''

''tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu''

''aku percaya''jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

''kenapa kau bisa percaya?''tanya Chanyeol menopangkan wajah nya dengan tangan kirinya sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan nya mengusap surai panjang Baekhyun.

''tentu aku percaya, aku beruntung memilikimu, kalau laki-laki lain mungkin sudah meninggalkan ku apalagi aku tidak bisa memberi keturunan, tapi kau selalu sabar''lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeoll mencium kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun.

''ya aku mencintaimu apa adanya, jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Baekhyunnie''bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

''bolehkah?''

''boleh apa nya?''tanya Baekhyun bertanya balik.

''buat bayi''jawab Chanyeoll watados.

''tumben kau minta izin biasanya langsung main serang''kekeh Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

''jangan salahkan aku, karena kau begitu menggoda Park Baekhyun''ujar Chanyeol.

''jadi bolehkah?''tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut.

''aku milikmu, lakukanlah''bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan membiarkan Baekhyun menghisap bibir atasnya, tangan Baekhyun mengalung indah dileher Chanyeol saat merasakan ciuman mereka semakin inti dan mulai memanas, Chanyeol beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya menindih tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga membuat tubuh mungil itu ada di bawahnya, menghisap terus bibir mungil sang istri dengan liar namun terkesan lembut, Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa cintanya Chanyeol terhadap dirinya melalu ciuman mereka ini.

''eumhh''desahan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil yang sedang dilumatnya habis itu, Chanyeol tau sekarang Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan pasokan maka dari itu dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sehingga mengeluarkan suara khas saat bibir mereka terpisah.  
Chanyeol memendamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun tepatnya di titik sensitive sang istri, menghisap leher nan putih itu sesekali menjilatnya lembut dengan lidahnya.

''eumhhh Yeolliee''desah Baekhyun tidak tahan akibat sentuhan-sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan terhadap tubuhnya, ini benar-benar memabuk kan, sangat malah.

Tangan Chanyeol menjalar ke tali kimono yang Baekhyun kenakan, membuka tali pengait itu hingga terpisah kemudian meremas kedua breast Baekhyun secara bergantian.

''akhhh Yeolliee''desah Baekhyun dan menarik wajah Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir penuh Chanyeol kali ini lebih liar, saat Chanyeol mulai meremas lebih keras breast nya, saling bertukar salivah tanpa rasa bosan.

''hmmm''

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras sampai ciuman mereka tepisah secara paksa.

''PERGIIII ! PERGIII! JANGAN SENTUH AKU CHANYEOL ! DIMANA CHANYEOL''teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat halusinasinya kembali kambuh dimana dua namja menyiksa nya secara sexsual secara brutal, Baekhyun kembali memasang tali kimononya dan segera lari ke arah luar pintu, tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di pinggangnya Chanyeol segera lari mengejar sang istri.

''Baekhyun-ah !''teriak Chanyeol tapi terlambat pintu lift sudah lebih dulu tertutup tidak ada jalan lain, Chanyeol segera berlewati menuju tangga darurat.

''Baekhyun !BAEKHYUN !''teriak Chanyeol , Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol itu adalah Kai segera kembali menyelamatkan dirinya, Chanyeol terus mengejar Baekhyun walaupun kakinya sudah benar-benar sakit karena dia tidak memakai alas kaki.

..

..

''Kris itu bukannya Baekhyun?''

''eh iya baby, kenapa dia berlari begitu?''tanya Kris melihat yeoja mungil berpakaian kimono dengan penampilan acakacakan berlari ditengah malam.

''Kris , lihat itu Chanyeol sedang mengejarnya, Kris jalankan mobilmu terus tambrak dia''usul Tao tersenyum senang saat mengetahui Baekhyun benar-benar seperti orang gila.

''tapi baby-''

''cepat Kris''ujar Tao, Kris mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

_BRAKKKK_

Dan mobil mewah Kris berhasil menhantam tubuh yeoja yang rapuh itu.

''kajja ! Kris kabur !''ujar Tao menyadarkan Kris yang shock nya bukan main, dengan tangan bergetar namja tampan itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tubuh rapuh itu.

''BAEKHYUN !''teriak Chanyeol dan segera menghampiri tubuh istrinya yang berlumuran darah.

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh sang istri dan membawanya kembali keparkiran mengambil mobilnya dengan secepatnya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun kerumah sakit sebelum terlambat.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Chanyeol terus berdoa kepada sang Tuhan, agar Tuhan tidak mengambil istrinya terlebih dahulu.

Cklek

Pintu putih itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan berjas putih.

''bagaimana dok''tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar, ingin segera tau bagaimana keadaan sang istri.

''sebelumnya apa istri anda ini memiliki kelainan jiwa ah maksud saya seperti depresi atau trauma terhadap sesuatu?''tanya sanga dokter hati-hati.

''n..ne''jawab Chanyeol.

''benturan di perutnya membuatnya keguguran''ujar sang dokter , Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kata sang dokter.

''maksud nya apa dok?''tanya Chanyeol keras.

''istri anda keguguran, maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak anda, anda boleh masuk, yang sabar ya, saya permisi dulu''ujar sang dokter dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung, Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD.

''Baekkiee''lirih Chanyeol, dia benar-benar tidak tau kalau Baekhyun hamil.

''kau tau baby kita pergi, apa kau tau kalau kau sedang hamil eum?''tanya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan pucat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa hamil, Chanyeol tau kalau itu anaknya, berarti saat Baekhyun diperkosa dia sedang dalam keadaan hamil? Fikir Chanyeol menatap miris sang istri.

''Baekkiee bangunlah ! bangunlahhh !''ujar Chanyeol memohon dan mengusap kasar air matanya, dan mencium tangan Baekhyun.

''Chanyeol-ah bagaimana ke adaan Baekhyun?''tanya Yongguk yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan UGD itu disusul oleh Himchan dan Suho.

''Baekhyun, Baekhyun ke guguran''lirih Chanyeol, membuat Suho Himchan Yongguk terkejut, Baekhyun keguguran berarti?..

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

BIG THANKS FOR Reader:

SHY Fukuru

paprikapumpkin

Lkireii0521

RadenMasKYU

Blacknancho

ByunniePark

MyJonggie

woyifan

Sehunhan

Jijiyoyo

BertaburCinta

Riyoung Kim

bela

ChanBaekHunHan shipper yg plng dsyang ma Chanyeol Ammien

CHANBAEK TITIK

ChanBaekHunHanshipper

ArlaParkBaek

Chan-Chan

flaminglights

Julie Namikaze


	5. Chapter 5

Author : GdZeloMir-Wife.

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol.

-Byun Baekhyun.

And other cast

Titlle : We Belong Together 5.

Genre : Romance, Sad, GS.

Rating : 15+

Warning : TYPO.

Sunmarry : We Belong Together?

Note : wah, maaf kan saya reader deul karena lama meng-update nih capter ff, malah terus bikin ff yang terbaru, hutang saya semakin banyak kepada reader, karena masih banyak ff yang TBC#pundung di pojokan.

Taapi tenaang jika saya ada waktu dan ada ide pasti akan saya lanjutkan, ya setidaknya saya tidak ingin membuat para readers kecewa.

Dan untuk part ini udah gak ada adegan penyiksaan atau konflik lagi, jangan protes #colek

.

.

.

"eugh" lenguh Baekhyun saat ia merasakan bahwa sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya, membuat ia harus memaksa untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya pelan, rasa pusing yang sangat menusuk masih betah menghinggap dikepalanya.

"sepertinya ruangan ini sangat familiar" gumam Baekhyun saat kesadaran mulai kembali walaupun rasa sakit dikepalanya tetap belum bisa pergi.

Cklek

"sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun dengan memory masa lalunya, yeoja berparas cantik itu melihat kearah pintu dimana seorang namja dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih bersih sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jungmo oppa?" gumam baekhyun pelan, sungguh ia sudah tidak betenega lagi untuk apa-apa, menggumam kan perkataan itu saja harus membutuhkan banyak tenaga ditubuhnya yang lemah.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku bahwa si bajingan Yixing itu suka membentakmu eoh?! Dan kau masih bertahan menghadapi tingkah mertuamu yang membuat mu tertekan batin seperti ini?" tanya Jungmo berusaha menahan emosinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam.

"aku tau kita beda Ayah! Tapi aku tetap masih ada tanggung jawab akan dirimu Baekhyun-ah" lirih Jungmo dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang, menatap tubuh adik kesayangannya yang semakin kurus dan pucat saja.

"bagaimana bisa aku disini oppa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"aku membawa mu kesini tanpa pengetahuan suamimu yang bodoh itu!" balas Jungmo tajam.

"aku ingin pulang"

"kau mau pulang kemana? Kerumah suamimu? Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya setelah melihat kondisimu yang semakin lemah dan tubuh mu yang semakin kurus" tolak Jungmo.

"tap—"

"diam! Tidak ada bantahan. Sekarang makan sarapanmu, maaf oppa harus mengurungmu untuk sementara waktu, dan biar oppa yang mengurus surat ceraimu dengan si Park Chanyeol sialan itu" ujar Jungmo, membuat Baekhyun terkejut akan perkataan terakhir Jungmo, apa? Dia bercerai dengan suami yang sangat ia cintai? Tidak , tidak! ia tidak mau!

"o..oppa!" namun sayang, teriakan lemahnya tidak di gubris oleh Jungmo, malah pendengarannya mendengar bahwa Jungmo telah menguncinya dari luar.

-Baekhyun Pov-

Aku bisa mendengar pintu dikunci oleh Jungmo, kakak laki-lakiku, walaupun kami beda Ayah tapi ia sangat menyayangiku dan selalu melindungiku layaknya adik kandung, semenjak aku menikah dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi, dan aku mengira mungkin dia sudah merasa tanggung jawabnya sudah lepas.

Sungguh aku belum siap bercerai dengan Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintainya, ntah lah aku tidak tau, aku tidak berani membantah apapun perintah Jungmo.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

"ne"

"kenapa buburnya tidak kau makan?" tanya Jungmo.

"aku sedang tidak berselera makan" lirih Baekhyun, Jungmo berdecak, adiknya memang kadang sangat keras kepala.

"Baekhyun, oppa harap kau bisa melupakan Park Chanyeol, mau tidak mau kau harus melupakannya! Oppa ingin kau seperti dulu Baekhyun-ah, yang selalu ceria" ujar Jungmo mengelus surai halus Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya diam, ia juga ingin seperti dulu, tapi itu tidak mungkin begitu terus bukan? Setiap orang pasti ada jalan hidupnya masing-masing yang sudah di atur oleh Tuhan, ada masa dimana susah dan masa dimana saat kita merasakan yang namanya kebahagian juga bukan?

"dan parahnya saat kau diperkosa oleh anak buah Tao itu kemana suamimu?! Dia tidak manjagamu dengan benar sehingga kau tertekan batin, dan trauma!" marah Jungmo.

"kau tau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh Baekhyun-ah tanpa kau menyadarinya, tapi batas emosiku sudah habis saat melihat kondisimu lemah seperti ini" jawab Jungmo memelan.

"maafkan aku" lirih Baekhyun.

"sekarang kau tanda tangani ini" Jungmo mengasih surat perceraian itu kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong surat tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun.

"jangan kau fikirkan dia, itu urusanku, sekarang kau tanda tangani surat ini lalu oppa akan mengantarmu kebandara" tegas Jungmo tidak main-main.

Dengan menahan air mata Baekhyun menandatangani surat cerai tersebut –mian he- lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

"oppa sudah membelikan mu baju, sekarang ganti bajumu" suruh Jungmo memberikan kantung plastik yang berisikan baju untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, sunguh rasanya ia ingin sekali menolak perintah kakak yang sangat dihormatinya, tapi ia tidak bisa, ia terlalu patuh pada sang kakak dari kecil.

Jungmo melirik ponselnya yang begetar, menekan tombol berwarna hijau di layar ponsel tersebut dan mendekatkan ponsel mewah itu di telinganya.

"kau sudah menghabisi Tao dan kekasihnya?"

"..."

"kerja yang bagus, buang saja mayat mereka dihutan, cih sangat menjijik kan! Besok uang nya akan aku transfer"

Jungmo mematikan secara sepihak sambunngan tersebut dan beralih menatap wallpaper seorang yeoja cantik di ponselnya.

"maafkan aku Taeyon-ah, tapi adikmu sudah membuat adikku begini, saranghae Kim Taeyeon" bisik Jungmo.

Cklekk

Jungmo segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana nya.

"kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Jungmo mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar apartement. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Jungmo menuju mobil sport berwarna hitam yang terpakir rapi di parkiran ruangan bawah tanah yang tersedia di apartement kalangan elit ini.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil sport tersebut saat Jungmo membukakan pintu mobil mewah tersebut, sedangkan Jungmo berjalan menuju pintu sebalik.

Jungmo menghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan arena apartementnya menuju bandara.

"oppa melakukan ini semua untukmu Baekhyun-ah, jangan mengecewakan oppa" ujar Jungmo sembari focus kepada jalanan.

"mian he " lirih Baekhyun pelan tanpa mengalihkan pemandangannya pada indahnya kota Seoul dipagi hari melalui jendela kaca mobil.

"oppa akan mengirimu ke New york, kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu yang sempat putus ditengah jalan, oppa ingin kau sukses agar semua orang tidak bisa meremehkanmu Baekhyun-ah" terang Jungmo, Baekhyun hanya diam.

Tak terasa lama diperjalanan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di parkiran bandara.

"kajja" ujar Jungmo menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju dalamnya airport.

"kau jaga diri disana, oppa sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu dari jauh-jauh hari" ujar Jungmo.

"anyeyong" sapa seseorang menghampiri Jungmo dan Baekhyun.

"ah, ne Moon jongup-ssi" balas Jungmo sopan.

"perkenalkan ini addikku, Byun Baekhyun" ujar Jungmo, Baekhyun menunduk sopan kearah Jongup dan dibalas senyuman oleh namja tampan tersebut.

"selama kau disana, Jongup yang akan bertanggung jawab akan dirimu Baekhyun-ah, dia yang mengurus semuanya" terang Jungmo.

"ne"

"ya sudah, jaga kesehatanmu nae dongsaeng" ujar Jungmo dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah berusaha menahan tangis.

"saranghae" ujar Jungmo dan mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"nado saranghae oppa" ujar Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan Jongup meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"hey, apa kabarmu Lay" ujar Jungmo tersenyum seramah mungkin menghadap mantan mertua adiknya.

"Kim Jungmo" gumam Lay tersenyum mengejek.

"suatu kehormatan bagiku, ternyata kau masih mengingatku" balas Jungmo.

"ck, siapa yang tidak mengingat kakak dari yeoja miskin, pelacur itu"

Jungmo harus menahan emosinya saat Lay dengan santainya menghina adik satu-satunya.

"ck sekaya apa kau Lay? Kekayaanmu belum bisa menandingin kekayaannya, dasar yeoja bodoh"

"kau! Mau apa kau kesini!" ujar Lay emosi.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin memberikannya surat perceraian ini" ujar Jungmo.

"maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bercerai! Baekhyun sudah menandatangani surat ini, dan sekarang tinggal sikeparat itu yang menandatangani ini surat" ujar Jungmo tajam.

"jaga bicaramu! Dia anakku"

"oh kau tersinggung, anakmu dibilang keparat? Nah begitu juga rasanya saat kau mengatai adikku" balas Jungmo santai, membuat Lay bungkam.

"biar aku yang memberinya, kau pergi saja!"

"oh baiklah" ujar Jungmo dan memberikan surat perceraian itu pada Lay.

Setelah mengambil surat tersebut Lay, segera menutup pintu rumah mewahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"siapa tadi eomma?" tanya Himchan.

"ntahlah sayang, eomma juga tidak tau" jawab Lay lembut, Himchan hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan anaknya-Zelo, Lay segera berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai atas tepatnya kekamar Chanyeol.

Cklek

Dengan pelan Lay membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, sudahlah, untuk apa kau memikirkan istrimu itu" ujar Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya.

"kenapa eomma berbicara seperti itu?! Lebih baik eomma pergi" ujar Chanyeol malas dan kembali menatap foto Baekhyun.

"ck, lihat ini Park Chanyeol! Dia sudah menceraikanmu dan pergi ntah kemana, lebih baik kau move on dari dia! Dan cari yeoja lain dan tidak mandul pastinya!" ujar Lay meletakkan surat cerai tersebut dihadapan Chanyeol, kemudian ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar anak bungsunya.

Chanyeol memandang kosong surat tersebut meletakkan foto Baekhyun kembali pada tempatnya, dan mengambil surat perceraian yang tadi Lay berikan padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah" lirih Chanyeol saat melihat tanda tangan Baekhyun diatas kertas putih tersebut, ia tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menceraikannya, dengan emosi Chanyeol menyobek surat percaraian tersebut.

" saranghae Baekhyunnie" lirihnya.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

-NewYork-

"hey! Bangun,,," namja tampan bernama Moon Jongup itu menggoyangkan tubuh yeoja mungil yang masih asik begelut dengan mimpinya.

"hey sejak kapan kau menjadi pemalas, wake up my sweetheart" Jongup terus menepuk pipi yeoja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pelan, namun yeoja bertubuh sexy yang hanya dibaluti baju tidur transparan tersebut tidak juga kunjung bangun hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"wake up or i'll kiss you?" ancam Jongup.

"you want to kiss me? I'm going to kick your dick, my love" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum mesum dan menggeliat pelan, yeoja berambut pirang ikal panjang itu malah kembali bermalas-malasan dengan memeluk bantal guling pisangnya, semenjak Baekhyun tinggal di Newyork dan kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia bisa dengan perlahan melupakan masa lalunya yang sangat suram, tapi setidaknya hanya satu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan yaitu Park Chanyeol.

akibat pergaulan bebas dinegeri paman sam ini membuat Baekhyun pun terbawa arus pergaulan disini, berani minum-minum dengan teman-temannya, dan menjadi seorang playgirl tapi itu hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang semata, hatinya masih tetap milik seorang Park Chanyeol seutuhnya, sekarang Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhyun yang lemah dan polos seperti dulu, ini semua gara – gara Moon Jongup yang berhasil mnegubah dirinya, ternyata kebebasan itu sangat menyenangkan, fikir Baekhyun.

"if you kick my dick, then how do we do the bed scene, dear?" tanya Jongup sembari membuka jendela apartement mewahnya, agar angin pagi masuk dan itu sangat segar dan menyenangkan kau tahu? Tapi lupakan jika Newyork memasuki musim dingin.

"you can feed me with your mouth baby" ujar Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Jongup dari belakang, Jongup hanya santai saja sembari melihat pemandangan luar yang sangat indah.

"but..you will not be satisfied if my big dick does not enter into your body, love" ujar Jongup dan menghadap tubuh Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun menggunakan baju tidur transparan yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang begitu sexy tidak akan memancing nafsu birahi seorang Moon Jongup, karena Baekhyun tahu Jongup setia pada kekasihnya yang berasal dari Los angels , fikir Baekhyun malas.

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jongup, memainkan jari telunjuknya yang begitu lentik di dada bidang Jongup, oh Baekhyun, Newyork benar-benar merusakmu yang tadinya polos sekali sehingga menjadi mesum seekali.

"using the middle finger is not too bad" balas Baekhyun manja.

"my middle finger is not going to get your gender point pretty" bisik Jongup menyunggingkan seenyumannya.

Cklek

"hey! What are you doing! Jongup! I hate U" balas Yeoja tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan melihat adegan boyfriend nya sedang berpelukan mesra dengan yeoja sexy yang ia ketahui bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun.

"you know she crazy sometimes Junhong-ah" ujar Jongup malas, dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang berjalan keluar, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, berjalan kembali keatas ranjang dan membuka laptopnya.

Tersenyum melihat email dari sang kekasih yang bernama Park Chanyeol, atau tepatnya mantan suaminya, tapi mereka tetap melakukan hubungan jarak jauh tanpa pengetahuan Jungmo dan Jongup pastinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat di layar laptop nya saat Park Chanyeol menghubunginya melalui video call.

"morning my husband" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis, saat ia sudah melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai di atas ranjangnya, hari minggu memang hari untuk bermalas malasan.

"morning to dear, aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Chanyeol (mereka berbicara melalui video call, Chanyeol di korea dan Baekhyun di Newyork, right)

"aku juga, apa yang kau lakukan di hari minggu ini Yeollie" –Baekhyun.

"memikirkanmu"-Chanyeol.

"tidak ada jawaban lainkah Yeolli?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"sepertinya tidak, karena aku memang sangat merindukan mu dan tubuhmu" ujar Chanyeol dari korea sana, menatap layar laptopnya yang memperlihatkan mantan istriya yang semakin hari semakin cantik dan yeah sexy.

"aku tidak percaya, jangan-jangan kau selingkuh lagi disana?!" ujar Baekhyun menuduh Chanyeol seenaknya.

"ya Tuhan, siapa yang selingkuh Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol berusaha sabar, akrena Baekhyun terus menuduhnya selingkuh, padahal Baekhyun yang terus berselingkuh tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, ck! dasar yeoja nakal.

"hehehe aku percaya padamu Yeollie, aku ingin segera pulang kekorea dan bertemu denganmu" ujar Baekhyun.

"aku juga, cepatlah pulang, aku rindu dengan bibirmu" ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tidak jelas.

"kau ingin melihat tubuhku?" tanya Baekhyun mendesah, Chanyeol yang diseberang sana harus menelan susah saliva nya saat melihat wajah sexy Baekhyun yang mendesah di layar laptopnya.

Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing perkancing bajunya, setelah semua kancing baju itu terpisah ia letakkan bajunya disamping ranjang sehingga yeoja cantik itu kini menggunak bra dan underwear saja, Chanyeol harus kembali menelan saliva nya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat mengoda imannya.

"aku merindukanmu Chanyeol-ah" ujar Baekhyun mendesah sembari melepas bra hitam yang ia kenakan, duduk menghadap layar laptop dimana namja yang sangat ia cintai itu sedang berusaha menahan nafsu sex nya.

'sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi nakal begini, apa ini gara-gara pergaulan amerika' fikir Chanyeol.

"Yeollieee" manja Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol membesar melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dilayar laptopnya, dan Chanyeol kembali terkejut saat ia mengetahui di payudara kanannya terdapat tatto bertuliskan hanggul –Park Chanyeol- itulah tatoo yang tertulis dipayudara atas bagian kanan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah cepat pulang, kau membangunkan milik ku" ujar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku ingin kau kembali meremas kedua payudaraku lagi, dan aku akan terus mendesahkan namamu Chanyeol-ah"desah Baekhyun dengan meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"ah shit, dia berdiri" ujar Chanyeol melihat kearah bawah,benda yang terlapisi celana itu sudah mengacung tegak dan membesar.

"dia berdiri Chanyeol? Aku ingin mengulumnya Yeollie eumhhhh" desah Baekhyun memamerkan wajah sexynya yang membuat pertahan Chanyeol runtuh untuk tidak mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"ahhh Baekhyun-ah, tidak enak main sendiri" gumam Chanyeol menahan desahannya saat tangannya mulai mengocok penisnya yang panjang.

"Yeollie, aku ingin melihatnya" ujar Baekhyun, dan yeah Baekhyun tersenyum mesum saat melihat penis panjang kemerahan Chanyeol yang mengacung tegak.

"Yeollie, aku ingin menjilat cairan putih itu" ujar Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Yeollie, aku sudah basah melihat adikmu" desah Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menerkam tubuh sexy Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok

'FUCK!' batin Baekhyun.

"Yeollie sudah dulu sayang, i love u" ujar Baekhyun dan segera menutup laptopnya, kembali memakian pakaiannya dan berjalan membuka pintu.

"kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Jongup heran.

"dengan mainanku, dan kau menggangguku Moon, kemana JunHong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"dia sedang tepar dikamarku, lekaslah mandi, kita akan terbang ke korea" ujar Jongup dan melenggang pergi begitu saja membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dari fikiran mesum yang masih terbayang bayang akan penis tegang mantan suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat kakinya kembali menginjakkan di tanah kelahirannya, yup Seoul – Korea Selatan.

"aku kira JunHong akan ikut dengan kita" ujar Baekhyun melirik kearah Jongup.

"dia masih SMA, dan dia belum diperbolehkan keluar negri oleh orang tuanya"

"tapi bersetubuh diperbolehkan" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"itu lain lagi ceritanya, sudahlah kau membuatku merindukannya saja" ujar Jongup.

"LOL im sorry dear" ujar Baekhyun.

"sepertinya itu Jungmo hyung" ujar Jongup menunjuk seseorang namja tampan menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari kecil kearah kakak nya.

Memeluk Jungmo dari belakang membuat namja tampan itu terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"i miss u brother" manja Baekhyun, Jungmo menatap kagum adiknya yang semakin cantik dan sexy, dengan tubuh nya dan rambut panjang pirangnya, Amerika sangat berpengaruh.

"why?" tanya Baekhyun melihat reaksi Jungmo.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungmo malah menatap namja tampan dibelakang Baekhyun siapa lagi kalau bukan Moon jongup.

"kau apakan adikku sehingga membuatnya berubah 180 derajat Jongup-ah?" tanya Jungmo.

"tanyakan saja pada adikmu itu" ujar Jongup.

"ah sudahlah, ayo pulang, aku lelah" ujar Baekhyun dan malah menarik tangan Jongup.

"jangan bilang kalau Jongup mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Baekkie" fikir Jungmo dan mengikuti langkah adiknya dan Jongup.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Maaf kalau part ini mengecewakan, hihihi, mungkin besok adalah chap terakhir, thanks buat yang udah ripiu kemarin sangat tersentuh, dan readers yang kadang ada yang mengingati saya akan ff TBC lainnya, aku mencintai kalian, jika ada typo maaf, karena ini belum dicek.


End file.
